Zero Sagas: The Return of Power
by Lifeform 0
Summary: A long time ago an terrible being almost destroyed the entire planet, sealed away for a long time, everyone thought it was gone for good, untill Eggman shows up and releases the power for his own motives. COMPLETE, Read and Review Plz! Go To My Profile!
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

Zero Sagas

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

(A/N) Hello! I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

A long time ago there lived an ancient creature that could harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. This creature was so strong that nothing could stop him, but one day a mysterious hedgehog rose against him and locked him away with the power of love and friendship. His power was so feared that the people locked him away behind a magical door, this door was sealed using the power of the Chaos Emeralds combined with the power of the Master Emerald, and the door was to be sealed away forever. Two Hundred Thousand Years later, Eggman rose to take the power for himself.

"Yes! As the destiny of the ruins say, a strong wizard will rise up and free the ancient creature inside the ruins! Doing so, he will receive unlimited power and then he could control the entire universe!" Eggman said to himself as he rode the Egg Walker through an ancient cave.

This cave seemed very deep to be dug, as it might collapse, this made Eggman wonder how it was constructed. As Eggman drew closer to the end of the cave he saw a mysterious creature standing in front of the Ancient Door, the creature was wearing a long cloak, with a golden staff in hand, and what seemed to be a Chaos Emerald around her neck, the creature looked like a hedgehog that was guarding something.

"Who goes there?" asked the strange hedgehog

"I am Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and I am here for and ancient power that lies inside these ruins." Eggman looked at the hedgehog and decided she was very strange.

"My name is Sapphire, I am the guardian of these ruins, and you can't have that power." Sapphire looked at Eggman through the opening of her hood.

"Who is going to stop me?" Eggman gave her a menacing glare. "I am the ultimate genius and soon I will be invincible!"

"Heh… You think too high of yourself; if I were to beat you then you would realize how weak you are." Sapphire raised her staff and gave Eggman a dangerous look.

"You couldn't beat me even if you tried!" Eggman pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and his machine readied its weapons.

"Well see..." Sapphire dashed towards Eggman and prepared to attack

"A foolish mistake!" Eggman locked on and shot five missiles at Sapphire, yet she dodged all of the missiles with incredible ease; somehow Sapphire disappeared, reappeared behind Eggman, and struck him with incredible force.

"ARRGH!" Eggman screamed in pain and staggered forward "You'll pay for that!" Eggman pressed a couple of buttons, and let loose an incredible barrage of missiles for the size of Eggman's walker. Sapphire blocked most of them and reflected the rest back into Eggman's direction

"NO!" Eggman shouted as the missiles hit his walker.

The size of the explosion made the cave rumble, and loose rocks fall from the roof of the cave. When the dust cleared Sapphire realized that Eggman's walker had survived, protected by a green barrier.

"Well, you are stronger then I thought" Eggman said as he brushed the dust off his coat. "If I hadn't activated my shields I surely would have bit the dust, but I have an ace up my sleeve!". Eggman reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a detonator. "One move and I'll blow the cave, and all of us to hell!"

Sapphire then realized while they were fighting, Eggman had somehow managed to plant explosives on the walls of the cavern.

"No! If you blow up this cavern then the door will-"

"Yes! Make one more move and this door will be opened!" Eggman felt really good of himself to have performed such a nasty trick, 'I'm so evil!' He thought to himself.

"You can't!" Sapphire replied, "The ancient power cannot be controlled! If you open the door then all hope will be lost!"

"Just watch me!"

Eggman pressed a button on his walker; suddenly the explosives on the gate were the only ones that detonated. "Curse him! He was using a hologram to make me think they were everywhere, when they were only on the door!" Sapphire whispered to herself.

The force of the explosion sent Sapphire flying into a wall, causing her to black out on impact. Eggman barely managed to stay up on his feet.

"Hahahaha! You weren't smart enough to beat me! Weakling!" Eggman Yelled at her unconscious body.

Eggman walked over to where the door was before he had blown it down. Inside there stood a big, green, crystal standing on an alter. Eggman approached the crystal, hopped out of the Egg Walker and looked at the crystal. Inside the crystal was a gray hedgehog that looked somewhat similar to a familiar hedgehog.

"What! I can't believe this! It's just a hedgehog, like Sonic and Shadow!" he complained. Suddenly his walker started beeping. "Weird, my energy scanners are going crazy!" He put his hand on his chin, "Hmmm… I wonder…."

To Be Continued…

(C) Copyright 2007


	2. Chapter 2: Eggman's Plan

Zero Sagas

Chapter 2: Eggman's Plan

(A/N) Once again I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

As Eggman inspected the crystal closely he saw the hedgehog was unharmed and perfectly preserved. Eggman walked back to his walker and typed something on his keyboard and pressed a button. Suddenly a giant beam shot through the roof of the cave, revealing them to the day sky and Eggman's Egg Carrier. He pressed another button on his walker and the Egg Carrier shot a green beam down to them.

"Muhahahaha!" Eggman laughed to himself as he was lifted up to the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile…

Sonic the hedgehog was sleeping on the shores of emerald beach, all was peaceful as he knew that any problem that came up he could be easily solved. Sonic thought that Eggman would show up someday soon with some corny idea for world domination, but Sonic would whoop his butt and go back to sleeping. Soon it was dark when Sonic awoke.

"Huh? Oh, I must have dozed off," Sonic said to himself as he glanced at his watch "WHAT! 12pm! Man, I must have been really tired." Sonic said to himself as he stood up.

As Sonic jogged through the city he soon heard screaming and saw people running in the opposite direction he was going. Soon he spotted Tails and Amy.

"Tails! Amy! What's going on?" Sonic turned and watched people running from something Sonic could not see.

"Sonic! We've got trouble! Eggman is attacking the city" Tails replied

"Doesn't he ever learn? He shouldn't mess with this city or he'll have to answer to me!"

Sonic ran towards the center of commotion, only to realize it was Metal Sonic. "Hey! Tin can! Leave the people alone!"

"Target identified as Sonic the Hedgehog. I will destroy you!" Metal Sonic began to charge up with power that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Tails! Get Amy out of here!" Sonic stepped into his ready stance.

"Sonic I'll never leave your side!" Amy shouted back to Sonic

Metal Sonic charged a pure white ball of energy in his hands and shot it with incredible speed at Sonic, yet he easily dodged it.

"Get her out of here! NOW!" Sonic repeated back to Tails as he ran into the distance with Metal Sonic following close behind.

"Let's go Amy," He heard no reply so he turned yet Amy was gone. "Amy? Where'd you go!?!" Tails ran as fast as he could through the city asking everyone he saw.

"Have you seen a pink hedgehog around here?" Tails heard the same answer from everyone he asked and that was no. "Oh man… Sonic's not going to like this…" Tails said to himself as he continued to search through the city.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Bolt head up here!" Sonic shouted to Metal Sonic as he stood on a flagpole that towered above Metal Sonic's head

Metal Sonic shot a giant blast of energy at Sonic, but he easily dodged it. Sonic jumped building from building, wall from wall dodging random blasts of energy. Metal Sonic landed on a building and began to charge. "Now's my chance!" Sonic rapidly turned, jumped onto the building that Metal Sonic was on, and sped towards him. Yet Metal Sonic quickly shot a blast into Sonic. "Hahaha!" Metal Sonic laughed, "Your finished!" suddenly he realized that Sonic had leapt over the energy blast. Sonic easily made his way to the defenseless Metal Sonic and laid a barrage of lightning quick punches into Metal Sonic's head.

Sonic delivered a strong yet swift kick to Metal Sonics torso sending him flying. "Its not over yet!" Sonic sped to Metal Sonic's body jumped over him and delivered an incredibly strong kick to Metal Sonics head, pegging him into the ground, Sonic flipped off and landed at Metal Sonics feet.

"Hah! You have to do better then that!" Sonic scoffed as Metal Sonic struggled to his feet.

"I'm...not...finished..." Suddenly Metal Sonic began to glow white as his torso opened, revealing a Chaos Emerald.

"Uh-Oh, this could get ugly." Sonic drew a Chaos Emerald from his pocket and began to draw power from it.

Sonic was surrounded by white light, he then put the emerald away and raised his hand, "Bring it!"

Suddenly they flew at each other with incredible speed, exchanging fists with each other. They exchanged lighting fast punches until Metal Sonic flew back and began to shoot bigger balls of pure white energy. Sonic dodged them with extreme ease with his newly gained power, lept into the sky and delt Metal Sonic a powerful kick. Yet Metal Sonic saw it coming, dodged, and shot a ball of energy into Sonic, direct hit. Sonic fell onto the roof of the building, yet the energy of the shot dissipated around him, Sonic stood unharmed.

"No!! Why can't I beat you!?!?!" Metal Sonic cried out in frustration as he shot more energy balls at Sonic, yet they all dissipated, doing no damage.

"Using the power of the emeralds with your motives gives you barely any power, while I fight for justice you will never beat me!" Sonic began to charge his energy.

"Don't you preach to me!!!! I'll destroy you!!!!!!!!" Metal Sonic began to charge his energy as well.

Sonic and Metal Sonic charged at each other, as they collided everything went white. Sonic stood over a heavily damaged Metal Sonic as the light faded.

"Give it up Metal Sonic, you lost" Sonic looked down on a damaged Metal Sonic.

"Urrg... How could... I... lose...?" Metal Sonic clenched his fist in frustration.

"I fight for good and justice, you can't beat me." Sonic simply said.

Metal Sonic began to start to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sonic gave him a confused look.

"I have one last trick up my sleeve!"

Suddenly Metal Sonics chest opened up and shot something at Sonic. "Ow!" Sonic flinched his arm in pain, "What did you do???" Sonic asked as his vision began to sway.

"Bwahahahaha... Good Night!" Sonic heard as he blacked out.

What is Eggman's plan? What does he want with Sonic? What is Eggman up to?

To Be Continued…

(C) Copyright 2007


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend's Past

Zero Sagas

Chapter 3: The Legend's Past

(A/N) I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Sapphire had seen the whole battle between Sonic and Metal Sonic from a local rooftop.

"What would Eggman want with that blue hedgehog?" She asked herself. Sapphire remembered reading the ancient tablets that existed in her village.

A Long time ago...

A young hedgehog girl strolled through her village. The village was relatively large with hedgehogs, and echidnas around, at the gates of the village stood a massive jungle that seemed to go on forever in every direction. As she walked a black echidna approached her. This echidna was about the same age as she was. He wore golden bracelets around his arms, his hair drooped down to his shoulder blades, and the echidna wore a brown leather belt that was a little big for him. His belt had small pockets, which contained daggers with golden hilts. His shoes were dark blue with golden buttons attached to them, and his gloves were white with silver stripes ringing around them.

"The Village Leader wishes to speak with you ma'am" The echidna said as he bowed slightly.

"Thank you Nightmare tell him I will be there shortly." She responded.

"Yes ma'am" The echidna bowed again then turned and walked off.

"What could my father want?" She asked herself.

Full of curiosity she went to the head of the town to see what her father would want with her. As she walked she went through the town square, she pushed her way through and approached a big building with guards surrounding it. As She approached the door and the guards let her in with a nod, inside was a huge room with a barely anyone around. She then approached a deep blue hedgehog that was near the front of the group. When the deep blue hedgehog saw her he immediately greeted her.

"Hello Sapphire" he greeted.

"Daddy, why did you summon me?" Sapphire asked in curiosity

"I would like to show you something in the back room." Sapphire's dad said.

He then brought Sapphire to the back of the building and pulled a switch that was fastened on the wall. The wall then made a half turn revealing a big stair case leading down.

"Come, I wish to show you something" said Sapphire's dad.

He took Sapphire's hand and led her down the staircase. After what seemed a while they reached a long room. The room was room was long and thin, thin enough to have three people standing shoulder to shoulder. 'It lookes like a museum hall' Sapphire thought to herself, since there were giant stone tablets attached to the walls with pictures of many hedgehogs and echidnas painted on them. As Sapphire looked around she saw mostly every tablet in the room were colored. She walked slowly among the path looking at each tablet individually. The closer she got the more the number of uncolored tablets increased. Near the end of the hall she saw an image of an uncolored hedgehog fighting a

giant sea monster in the middle of an unusual looking town. The sea monster had a giant face, two long tentacles, but the body was hidden in the water that flooded the town. 7 crystals surrounded the hedgehog that fought the sea monster.

"Wow, beautiful!" Sapphire said as she examined the tablets.

"Yes" Sapphire's dad said as he approached Sapphire "These tablets show major events that will ever happen from now till the distant future, the colored ones are the events that have already happened, the uncolored are the ones that will happen."

Sapphire examined a tablet near the end of the row, on this one showed a colorless hedgehog fighting a hedgehog, the hedgehog had in his hands a large staff, some other hedgehogs were surrounding him. The hedgehog he was battling was what was recognized as the creature that was trying to destroy the world. Yet there was destruction and ruin around them.

"This tablet is the one that fills us with hope against the battle of destiny" Sapphire's dad said as he pointed to another tablet.

Sapphire then approached the tablet and examined it. "Oh!" she gasped.

The picture placed upon this tablet was a picture of a hedgehog sealed inside a gem. There was a hedgehog standing in front of the crystal with a flourishing cape, a necklace, and a golden rod in hand.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion outside, following by screams of fear. Suddenly Nightmare ran down the steps

"The creature is attacking!" Nightmare shouted to Sapphire's dad. "We must escape!"

"Now must be the time where we defeat the evil creature!" Sapphire's dad thought aloud. "Nightmare! You take Sapphire and run! I'll go get the troops!"

"Dad! I can take care of myself!" Sapphire shouted back

"Just do what I say!" Sapphire's dad answered back. He took one last look at the tablet, bowed his head, and ran to the entrance. He then ran back up the stairs and out of the building.

Sapphire turned, suddenly she noticed a tablet began to take color. "Look Nightmare! The tablet is becoming colored!"

They approached the tablet. "Wait... this is the tablet showing the warriors going against the creature, oh no! They won't survive!" She noticed upon closer inspection there were tons of bodies laying about. Suddenly the ground began to shake as though an earthquake had began.

"We must go! It's getting too dangerous here!" Nightmare grabbed her arm

"I must follow them! I have to warn my dad!" Sapphire pulled back

"I can't let you do that! If what you say is true then we all have no chance of surviving! We must escape!" Nightmare grabbed Sapphire and pulled her up the steps

Once they reached the surface Sapphire gasped all around there was nothing but destruction. They saw in the middle of the town a goldish silverish figure in the sky shooting random blasts killing dozens of warriors upon impact, Nightmare led Sapphire to the middle of the town. Nightmare led Sapphire through the shadows careful not to get hurt from the melee. The figure then landed on the ground and began to hack random warriors to bits, taking no damage from other peoples attacks.

Sapphire and Nightmare then headed to the heart of the town. Once they arrived there they saw the figure of Sapphire's dad injured, above him stood the golden hedgehog

"Da-!" Sapphire tried to shout, yet Nightmare put his hand over her mouth, "Quiet!".

They saw the figure point his finger at Sapphires dad, suddenly a gold beam shot through Sapphire's dad's heart.

"No!" Sapphire shouted. She managed to break free of Nightmare's grip and run from him as her dad fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Sapphire! No!" Nightmare drew two long blades and dashed at the creature to distract him from Sapphire. The hedgehog kicked Nightmare lazily, yet he was sent flying

a long distance and landed in the town's rubble.

"You beast!" Sapphire yelled at the hedgehog.

As if it did not hear her, the hedgehog flew towards the area where Nightmare had landed. Sapphire realized she wasn't in any danger... yet. She ran up to her dad's body and leaned over it.

"Dad!" Sapphire shouted. "Please answer me!"

"Sapphire..." Her dad struggled to say as he lifted his head from the puddle. "It was good to be with you... unfortunately I am now going to have to leave."

"No... Please dad, you'll be alright, don't say that..." Sapphire pleaded as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... Please, make me one promise." Her dad asked.

"Anything dad..." Sapphire answered back.

"Promise me... that the creature... won't get this…" Her dad said as he gave her a golden pendant "This, or you. Promise me you will stay away from his reach..."

"I promise..." Sapphire said as she choked down her tears.

"Thank you... Now I can rest in peace... Thank you for being there... my... daughter..." he then fell limp.

As Sapphire stood over her dad she began to cry. She couldn't help but feel sadness for her dad and rage for the creature. She vowed that one day she will have revenge on the creature for taking her dad's life.

Then she saw something that made her heart leap, an explosion where Nightmare had landed.

"No!" She screamed in sorrow as she saw the explosion.

Then she realized she had to leave this area in case the creature came back. Before she left she placed up two boards of wood, one for the grave of her father, and one for her guardian, Nightmare.

"I will avenge my dad and Nightmare... someday..." Sapphire vowed to the stars.

"No wonder Eggman wants the blue hedgehog! He is the reincarnation of the legendary hero!" Sapphire said to herself as she recalled her past. "I must stop Eggman before the creature returns!"

To Be Continued…

Copyright 2005


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds

Zero Sagas

Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds

(A/N) I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

"Amy! Where are you?" Tails shouted as he ran through the city searching for Amy. 'Man if I can't find Amy, Sonic will never ask me to do something again' Tails thought to himself.

Tails began to search everywhere for Amy. He searched every store he came across, he searched the dark alleyways, and he even searched in the trashcans.

"Oh man..." Tails said to himself. "I just can't find Amy, where could she be?" He then began to think dark thoughts. 'What if she was killed, what if she was kidnapped, or what if she has been attacked by giant brutes' with this thought he started to call out frantically. "AMY! Where are you?"

MEANWHILE

Amy ran through a mysterious forest, as she walked she began to think about how she got so far away.

"Tails! Get Amy out of here! This might get ugly…" Sonic shouted in Tails' direction

"Sonic I'll never leave your side!" Amy shouted back to Sonic

Metal Sonic charged a pure white ball of energy in his hands and shot it with incredible speed at Sonic, yet he easily dodged it. "Get her out of here! NOW!" Sonic repeated back to Tails as he ran into the distance with Metal Sonic following close behind.

Amy had turned and started running before Sonic could finish his sentence. As she ran she began to think of what might happen to Sonic if she wasn't there.

'No! I can't run Sonic might die!' Amy thought to herself. 'Get a grip! Sonic will never die; he's too strong, unlike me.' Amy quickly put that thought out of her mind. She didn't really like to face the truth sometimes.

Amy continued running until she came to the exit of town. 'I think I ran far enough, I am safe.' Amy then noticed a figure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sonic run far out of the boundaries of the town. "Huh? Sonic? Wait for me!" She said as she ran out of town.

As she ran she began to notice a deep jungle that grew closer with each step. In front of her Sonic was running, but he wasn't trying to get away, he was leading her, somewhere.

"Sonic, where are we going?" Amy called to Sonic.

But Sonic said nothing, then they both reached the forest and Sonic ran into it, Amy following closely behind. Sonic had lead Amy deep into the forest. They had reached what seemed deep into the center of the forest. Amy looked around; in front of her was a staircase reaching up to an alter. Around her stood giant rows of trees that seemed to stop her from escaping. She then looked up and realized the trees around her made a giant canopy that covered the sky. Upon the alter stood a platform, the platform was large enough to hold 4-5 people at most, there was a roof that drooped down, around the alter stood 7 pillars with points on the top; the points had nothing on them.

"Sonic, where are we?" Amy asked Sonic. To her surprise Sonic did not say anything. "Sonic, where are we???" Amy repeated herself yet again he said nothing.

"Sonic! Answer me!" Amy said. She then reached out to grab his arm. But when she made a grab for it her hand faded through Sonic's arm, like she was a ghost.

"What? Wait a minute, you're not Sonic! Who are you?" Amy asked as she slowly backed away.

The figure of Sonic slowly began to fade before her eyes. Once it had disappeared she heard a strange voice that seemed to come from all around.

"I am the one who has lead you here Amy Rose." Said the strange voice

"Who are you?" Amy asked the mysterious voice.

"Amy I have a request to make for you." The voice ignored Amy's question.

"What is that?" Amy asked as her ears perked up.

"I wish for you to bring to this alter all the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald, once you have done that I will give what ever you want." The voice told her.

"No way! I will never- wait… did you say whatever I want?" Amy asked curiously.

"Whatever you want," The voice said.

Amy began to think of everything she could do, get all the diamonds she wants, Sonic's heart, even world peace! But then she began to think of the bad stuff that would happen if she did, Knuckles angry, Tails angry, even Sonic hating her. But then she thought differently.

'Knuckles needs to get out more, this forest is protected and he could guard the Master Emerald here. Tails would go with what Sonic thinks, and Sonic would be happy to be my boyfriend.' Amy thought to herself.

"Alright, I'll do it." Amy said to the voice she heard.

"Excellent, now, the first Chaos Emerald is with Shadow the Hedgehog. You should know where to find him and how to take it from him." The voice told her. "Yet tell no one of this location, it will remain OUR little secret. Once you get the first Chaos Emerald bring it back here."

"Good. All I have to do is pretend I am crazy about him and he will practically give it to me. The weak fool. Hahahaha…." Amy laughed to herself.

Who is that voice? Why is Amy acting crazy? Will Amy get all the Emeralds?

TO BE CONTINUED…

© Copyright 2007


	5. Chapter 5: Of Darkness and Despair

Zero Sagas

Chapter 5: Of Darkness and Despair

(A/N) I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Back at Eggman's base he was busy in front of one of his newest inventions; the device had a chamber with sealed doors. The top was attached to a giant laser ray that was designed to take things apart. Eggman walked into the room, around him stood lots of his robots; they were busy rushing around the room collecting all the metal parts they could find.

"Sir, the decrystalizer you requested will take a while to finish building. I am also sorry to say the chances of decrystalizing this creature are about a solid two percent" The robot told his master as he skimmed his papers.

"Argh! What can I do? None of my inventions will work on this crystal, and I want that power!" Eggman yelled.

"If you do as I say you can have all the power you want." A voice said from behind Eggman.

Startled from the sudden voice Eggman turned around to so no one around. Apparently Eggman wasn't the only one to hear the voice because his robots were on full alert, they had drawn their guns and a warning light flashed on their suits.

"Who goes there?" Eggman asked the voice he heard.

"If you do as I say you can have all the power you want." The voice repeated.

"Show yourself…NOW!" Eggman demanded. "What are you doing here?!?" He yelled as the figure emerged from the shadows.

MEANWHILE…

Tails walked through the city, he was starting to become upset due to the absence of Amy, he was worried that she might be in trouble.

"Amy…please…where are you?" Tails asked the darkness around him.

A figure walked up from behind Tails and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails immediately pulled a laser pistol, turned and pointed the end of the laser at the head of the figure.

"Whoa! Tails, it's just me!" The figure said.

The figure walked out to where the light revealed him. Tails realized it was only Knuckles.

"Sorry Knuckles… I'm just kind of upset…" Tails said as he lowered his pistol.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked as he sat on a nearby crate.

"Well Amy had run from me, now if I don't find her Sonic will be really upset…" Tails told Knuckles.

"Where is Sonic anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know… I just remember going after Amy, all I know is Sonic was fighting Metal Sonic." Tails said.

"We should look for Sonic before going to look for Amy; maybe she is already with him." Knuckles reassured Tails

"I hope so…" Tails said.

MEAN WHILE

An unconscious Sonic the Hedgehog was fastened to a metal wall. He was suspended from his ankles and wrists by metal fasteners. When Sonic came to he looked around.

"Wha… Where am I?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic looked around. All he could see around him were walls. A small distance in front of him was a set of double doors. The room was almost dark but barley lit up by 2 near death light bulbs. At his feet was a bowl of food and a very small glass of water. Upon seeing these Sonic realized he was very thirsty. He was also very hungry. Sonic remembered his fight with Metal Sonic. Suddenly footsteps echoed through the corridor; he turned his head and noticed a set of green eyes that glittered through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked

"That is not important right now." The figure said. "What is important is you survival."

The figure approached Sonic. He seemed unidentifiable through all the darkness around him. But when he came into the light Sonic could get a good look. He was an Echidna. He wore white gloves with red, green, and gray colored shoes, his quills were like Knuckles' except he had deep blue streaks that ran through his black colored quills. He wore a red hair band and a brown belt that held up two daggers, strapped to his back was a long sword that was sheathed.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman is after something he doesn't have, but wants." The echidna said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked again.

"I am the Guardian of Darkness, you can call me Dark." Dark said.

"Guardian? Like the protectors of the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you must escape, if you don't, you will die, if you die, the world will fall into darkness." Dark told Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"An ancient power will be reborn, he has been sealed by the ancient power, and the sorcerer of this world will bring him back to life. If that happens he will destroy everything, including your friends." Dark said.

"I don't understand." Sonic said.

"Sonic you have super speed for a reason, it's not everyday someone gets a special power, you can absorb chaos energy, think, you have a power no one else does, except for three others. One of those wasn't meant to be given power but he was, the other is supposed to help you protect the world. Find the other people before the ancient power does and you will have a chance to save the world. But stay away from the Master Emerald, it will only bring chaos." Dark explained.

Sonic gave him a confused look "I still don't understand."

"That is all I can say now… all will be revealed to you when you are gone from this world. Then you will be able to save the world." Dark said.

He then stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Weird… what did he mean?" Sonic asked himself.

MEANWHILE…

"Amy Rose! How did YOU get on my ship???" Eggman looked to his top security robot who just shrugged his shoulders. "How did you avoid the security?"

"You mean this junk?" Amy tossed to Eggman's feet his computer's security control panel.

"How???????????" Eggman couldn't get over what he saw; he thought Sonic could have done it but not Amy.

Suddenly the figure of Amy became fuzzy, and then she disappeared completely as with the security control panel.

"What happened? Wait… Amy never was here, it's all in my head…" Eggman rubbed his forehead with a washcloth.

"Dr. Eggman, I have a request to make for you." A voice said that seemed to come from all around.

TO BE CONTINUED…

© Copyright 2007


	6. Chapter 6: Of Pain and Chaos

Zero Sagas

Chapter 6: Of Pain and Chaos

(A/N), A new character in this story will be released. Sent by Sonic Heroes Bliss, comes Haze the Hedgehog!

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Amy Rose walked through Station Square; she had her Piko Piko Hammer drawn and was holding it close, Amy looked around and saw lots of dirt, mud, and dark alleyways, she eventually saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a familiar hedgehog, Amy recognized that it was Shadow; she saw him running into the alleyway and decided to follow. As she followed she came to a tall brick wall and realized it must have been her imagination, and then she heard some voices from behind her.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Said some deep voice.

Amy turned and realized it was a bunch of ugly street men, there were four standing in front of the entrance to the alleyway.

"Hello cutie, what are you doing alone on this fateful day?" The man asked.

"I was looking for someone, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Amy said in her nice, sweet, tone.

"Well how about you have me instead?" A shorter man asked.

"No, thanks, I'll just be going now." Amy said but as she tried to leave they blocked he entrance.

"Don't leave so soon, how about you give us a kiss, and then you can leave." The man said

"I don't think so… I will just leave now." Amy said trying again to make an attempt to get past the men.

"Then we will just have to serve our self's." The man said.

"Move now or you will feel total pain you have never felt before." Amy threatened

"Not until I am done." Then the man grabbed Amy's shoulders.

Amy's eyes began to glow a deep gray, a surge of energy shocked through the man causing him to fly back a few feet.

"Ow!" The man shouted, he got back on his feet and ran at Amy "Let's get her!"

"This should be interesting…" Amy said.

MEANWHILE….

Sonic couldn't get what Dark had meant, he spent the night thinking about it before his head began to hurt, he then decided to stop thinking about it and go to sleep. He awoke to the sound of a loud buzzing; it annoyed Sonic but stopped a little after it had begun. Suddenly their was the sound of a voice, he recognized it immediately, Eggman.

"Hello Sonic, I trust you are enjoying your stay?" Eggman asked

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled, "What do you want? Why am I here?"

"Don't worry rodent, when I have what I want I will be done with you." Eggman said.

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with!" Sonic yelled

"I will succeed in my plans this time Sonic! I am 100 percent sure! Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed to himself.

The wall Sonic was strapped to began to lean back, it then moved on a conveyor belt into a strange room. There was strange tools, a pod that was incredibly small, about the size that could barely hold a full grown hedgehog, there was a table that had items on top of it barely identifiable, around him were see through all Sonic could see through them were a set of double doors that had small windows. The double doors opened and in stepped Eggman along with two tall guard robots.

"Guards leave!" Eggman commanded and the robots reluctantly left. "Instro enter!"

When Eggman yelled this, a short robot that was about half the size of Eggman entered, he had a long tray that was attached to his head; he had to big compartments attached to the sides. On the tray sat very strange instruments. He then pressed a button on Instro's torso, revealing a small compartment, there were two very long rubber gloves sitting inside the compartment.

"Tool Bot enter!" When Eggman yelled this, a floating ball like machine entered.

Without saying a word Eggman put the very long rubber gloves on and pressed a button on Tool Bot's torso, it slid open and revealed a very very long injection needle.

"Ready or not hedgehog here I come!" Eggman said.

Eggman pulled the injection needle out of Tool Bot's torso and held it up. Eggman advanced on Sonic as the double doors closed revealing only the sight of the hallway as a robot walked past.

MEANWHILE…

Amy Rose stood in the dark alley way, she stood there with a weird look in her eye, all around her laid the bodies of the men that attacked her. They had cuts and bruises on their faces and bodies; they lay in a puddle of their own blood. Amy walked up to one of the men and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. She raised him to eye level and stared evilly into his eyes.

"Where is Shadow the Hedgehog!?!" Amy yelled in the man's face

"I don't know…" The man choked out through surges of pain.

"What a waste of my time." She then firmed her grip and threw the man against the brick wall. She walked up to another one of the man and asked again only to result in the same answer. "Worthless idiots…" Amy said as she turned to the entrance.

Suddenly she felt a familiar power around her, she immediately turned around and felt the power coming from the backpack one of the men had. She opened the backpack and turned it upside down. Out spilled a pile of worthless junk; she opened a front part of the backpack and felt around. To her amazement she felt something she had not expected to, a Chaos Emerald! She looked at the red emerald and turned to the men.

"As payment for attempting to attack me I will be taking this from you" Amy said as she turned and left the alleyway. "One down, six to go" Amy said to herself as she walked down the street.

MEANWHILE…

Tails and Knuckles walked around Station Square, they had been trying to search for Sonic had no trace, and they decided to start at where he was last seen. Tails and Knuckles searched all around the area but found nothing, they searched land and sky but no luck. Tails searched the whole Station Square from top to bottom and he still found nothing. Tails and Knuckles had split up to quicken the search but they still found nothing, but they kept in touch through a COM link.

"Knuckles, did you find anything?" Tails' voice asked.

"Not yet, I am going to search out of Station Square, just in case." Knuckles responded.

"Okay, just be careful." Tails' voice answered back.

Knuckles traveled to the edge of Station Square, he looked around the area and decided to head through the jungle, he noticed the trees were awfully thick on the canopy, so he could not see anything from above, so he decided to run through.

"Tails, I'm going to the forest, you won't be able to see from above so you won't be able to find me if you need me." Knuckles spoke into the link

"Alright, I am going to head somewhere also, so you'll have to go without me." Tails' voice responded.

Knuckles looked up, around, and then took off as fast as he could through the jungle. As he ran, he noticed he was much faster then he was a second ago. He then noticed he was running faster, and faster, and faster, eventually he was out of control. Everything around him became a colored blur; he couldn't tell what was in front of him so he decided to dodge everything that came in his path.

He dodged under trees, over branches, around rocks, and through bushes; until an animal jumped in front of him, he realized it was Froggy. Knuckles barely dodged him and ended up tripping on a branch, causing him to break into a roll. He started to roll faster and faster until he realized he was rolling into a giant pit. He felt his body being stabbed with pain from the rocks he hit, until it ended with his head colliding with a medium sized rock. Knuckles whacked his head on the big rock, flipped over it and skidded into the pit, unconscious.

Knuckles awoke to the sound of running water. His body surged with pain, he felt like he was stabbed in the stomach with a burning hot knife. He struggled to get up but when he did he felt like he was going to collapse out of exhaustion. Knuckles looked around and could not believe his eyes, all around him floated pink clouds, and he thought he was in heaven. He stood in the top of a very large tower, he looked down and saw he was in the tower of a castle; he looked at what seemed the town, it looked very peaceful, and he felt as if he was in heaven.

Knuckles turned and walked back into the towers room, it was small and quaint, there was a small white bed, standing by the wall was a dresser, and sitting on the dresser was a medium sized mirror which was cracked, a weathered, wooden door hang at the entrance of the room. Knuckles walked to the mirror, picked it up and looked at it. Knuckles stared at the mirror in amazement, he did not see a familiar Knuckles looking back but the face of his father. Knuckles blinked and saw his face again; he realized he was very tired from the last event. He stepped out the door and down the balcony.

After a long set of stairs he found another weathered door, he opened it and stepped through. He was in what seemed the throne room before him sat two tall chairs, they had cushions on them and the chairs seemed to be made of solid gold. There was a long carpet leading to another door, high on the wall where the King and Queens chair sat, was a beautiful art of stained glass. Knuckles identified some of the glass as the Master Emerald. Knuckles looked around the room and thought for some reason this place looked familiar, he felt as if he had memories that loomed around this place, Knuckles shook the thought from his mind and walked to the entrance to the room, at the corner of his eye he saw another mirror, Knuckles walked up to it and saw that he was suddenly wearing a leather suit of armor, he wore a red band in his hair, and brown leather cup links on his gloves. Knuckles waved his hand to make sure he wasn't looking at a picture of someone, yet the image of himself waved back.

Knuckles turned when he heard the sound of the door opening and saw a hedgehog standing in the doorway. This hedgehog reminded him of Amy, she was a very light pink, not Amy pink but lighter, she wore a purple tank top; black shorts, along with black boots, she also wore a cape which had dark blue waves across it. Her quills reminded Knuckles of Shadow, except they stuck straight up. Knuckles looked into her eyes and saw that one of her eyes was dark blue, and one was light purple otherwise Knuckles thought she was very pretty.

"Knuckles! What are you doing up?" She said walking up to Knuckles.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Knuckles asked looking around

"I am Haze the Hedgehog, you can call me Haze. What are you doing up? You are hurt, you should be resting." Haze said blushing slightly

"No, I am alright, where am I? How did I get here?" Knuckles lied

"Don't you remember? You have been here for a long time, we have been fighting the war against the darkness, yet everything will be alright, we will win." Haze told Knuckles.

"I… don't remember, shouldn't I be on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Its power was stolen by the darkness; Angel Island is now a kingdom of evil." A voice said from the doorway.

Knuckles and Haze turned to see another hedgehog, this hedgehog was light blue, she wore a red hair band to hold back her Sonic like quills, she wore a green shirt with a red skirt, and red shoes with a green stripe running through the body of the shoe, she held in her hand a golden staff that had two sharp curves on both sides of the staff. She wore a brown cloak over her clothes with her hood sitting on her shoulders.

"Sapphire, what are you doing up here?" Haze asked.

"I just got a message from the king that we are our advancing solders have gotten into the walls of Angel Island. It looks like the war is almost over." Sapphire said approaching Knuckles and Haze.

"Great, it will be good to know we will be at peace soon." Haze said giving a smile to Knuckles and Sapphire. "We will be able to have the world at peace from the ancient creature."

"We can't kill him! He has taken the body of my friend Zero the Hedgehog; if we kill him then we won't have a chance at saving Zero!" Sapphire blushed slightly at the name of Zero.

"But he has been infected by darkness for too long to be able to save him from the evil inside of him, there is nothing we can do but destroy him, if we don't he can awaken again when we are gone and destroy everything." Haze explained

"I guess you're right, well I'm going to go into town, see you later." Sapphire said waving to her friends.

"I still don't understand" Knuckles told Haze

"Don't worry soon you will." Haze reassured Knuckles.

Knuckles went back to the room from when he woke. He lay in the small bed and thought about everything that happened, from Angel Island to the evil creature, from the town to this Zero guy. Knuckles couldn't understand anything, and eventually thinking about it made his head hurt so he just stood in the balcony admiring the town. After a while he heard voices outside the door. One sounded like Haze, and the others were unidentifiable voices.

"We can't tell Knuckles yet, now is not the time." Came Haze's voice

"We have to, if we don't he just won't understand." Answered a strange voice.

"It will hurt him too much just to let him understand, I don't want to hurt him." Responded Haze's voice

"You shall do it, by order of the king" Another strange voice commanded

"Ok, I will do it, but this is on your head." Haze told the strange voice

Knuckles opened the door and saw Haze sitting on a chair, she looked at Knuckles and told him to have a seat, and she stood up and walked to the window.

"This town is so beautiful, I remember when I was young, I would run around and admire the flowers, and I thought it would never end. I was then invited to live in the castle, and then this happened." Haze said as she turned to Knuckles

"Haze, is there something you want to tell me?" Knuckles asked

"Unfortunately there is, I have to say this, Knuckles, I-" Haze was interrupted by the sounds of screams and shouts.

"What?" Knuckles jumped to his feet and ran to the window

Suddenly the door flung opened and a scruffy looking man walked in.

"The Army of Darkness is attacking! Get out of there!" The man yelled

Knuckles saw the gate to the town burning, and then he saw what seemed black dots advancing into the town. Knuckles turned grabbed Haze's hand and led her downstairs; floor by floor they ran until they came upon the entrance to the castle. Standing by the double doors were two solders, they each held a giant sword in their hand and wore metal suits.

"Stay here." Knuckles told Haze.

He ran up to the two solders and raised his fists, the knights looked at him and walked up to him, and they raised their swords and began to circle Knuckles.

"You go first." Knuckles challenged them.

One Knight raised his sword, Knuckles tensed up as the other raised his sword as well, Suddenly they both struck down; Knuckles easily dodged their swords, as they were slow. He delivered a strong punch to the torso of one of the knights making it stumble back. As it stumbled Knuckles crouched down and sweep kicked the knights legs from underneath it. The other knight swung again; this time faster and much more powerful, Knuckles dodged this attack also yet with a little bit of difficulty. Knuckles punched the knight's torso and head with incredibly strong punches; Knuckles felt something coming from behind and ducked. Lucky he did as the other knights sword struck the knight he was fighting in the head causing him to fall over.

"I can't keep this up" Knuckles said to himself "Each time I hit the Knights they just come back with a faster and stronger attack, its as if they have no limit to how long they could fight! If I keep fighting I would eventually get overwhelmed!."

Knuckles looked for a weak spot but could find none, he kept dodging the attacks yet quickly it became harder and harder. Knuckles decided to get the Knights to fight each other. He jumped behind one of the Knights and raised his hand.

"Come and get me!" Knuckles taunted.

The knight made no hesitation in taking the bait, he ran to Knuckles and tried to slice him, but Knuckles dodged the blade, and was hit in the back of the head by the hilt of the other Knight's sword. He flew into a wall and landed pressed up against the wall.

"Knuckles!" Haze shouted.

The Knights went to Knuckles and raised their swords. Haze pulled out a Chaos Emerald and held it up, immediately the Knights pulled back their swords and turned to Haze

"You want this?" Haze asked.

The helmet the Knights wore began to glow a bright blood red, and they began to advance of Haze.

"Chaos Control!" Haze yelled

Haze disappeared from the sight of the Knights; she appeared next to Knuckles, grabbed him, and disappeared. She then reappeared out in the front of the building.

"Knuckles, are you ok?" Haze asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't know you could do the Chaos Control." Knuckles told Haze

"Yeah, I never talk about it, supposedly that move was said to be used by evil hearts." Haze blushed at Knuckles' comment

"You have come far to dodge my elite knights mortals." A voice said

Knuckles and Haze looked up and saw a figure walking out of the shadows, he had Sonic like quills, except he was all gray, and his shoes were red which had a black stripe running through them. His eyes were gold and he appeared to be slightly smiling.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Haze stood up and walked over to this strange hedgehog.

"Who knew a weak fool like you could do the Chaos Control, it was unexpected that a pure good person still used the evil in their heart" He said folding his hands over his arms.

"Who do you think you are, buddy?" Knuckles said standing to his feet.

"Haze, give me that Chaos Emerald." He said

"I don't think so." Haze put the Chaos Emerald behind her.

Suddenly fifteen knights stepped out of the shadows, encircled Knuckles and Haze and raised their swords. Their suits were a different color, instead of being white they were black, and their helmets began to glow a bright red.

"I don't think you heard me correctly, give me that Chaos Emerald." He repeated

"No!" Haze answered

Then the Knights held the edges of the swords to the throats of their necks

"Want to try again? Give me that Chaos Emerald" He said

"N-No!" Haze swallowed her fear but managed to answer back

"Ok, let's see you take the fall of the one you love, that boy!" He said.

The gray hedgehog raised his hand and lowered it again, the Knights then focused the blades attention to Knuckles, they turned to him and held it near him, and they pulled up their swords and readied to bring it down with incredible force.

"Wait!" Haze said "Don't hurt Knuckles!"

"Then give me that Chaos Emerald," The gray hedgehog said again

"I-I don't know…" Haze answered back

With another wave the Knights readied their swords they brought it up, drew it forward and were about to slash when Haze interrupted.

"Ok! I'll give you this Chaos Emerald, just don't hurt Knuckles," Haze said holding the Chaos Emerald to the gray hedgehog

The Knights brought their swords down to their sides and stood in a standby position; the gray hedgehog took the emerald and stepped back.

"Knights! Return to your original posts!" he said looking at the Chaos Emerald.

Then out of the shadows flew the other Chaos emeralds; all seven of them began to encircle the gray hedgehog when something that made Knuckles' heart crack came into view. The Master Emerald rose down over the hedgehog's head all the Emeralds began to turn faster and faster, suddenly they made a flash of golden, silver, light and fell to the ground, colorless. Then a silver, golden hedgehog flew up a few feet in the air with his arms crossed. His quills didn't go out any more, they made and abrupt inclination witch stood straight up, his tail, and back quills stood up, but not very high up.

"Hahahaha… Now I am much stronger to rule this weak and pathetic world…" He said

Suddenly Knuckles awoke in a strange cave, he looked through the darkness and rubbed his head.

"Man… what a bump, was that all just a dream, it seemed so real." Knuckles said

He looked around and saw a giant door in front of him, the door stood an almost 50 feet high.

"Whoa! What is that!?!" Knuckles said standing to his feet

TO BE CONTINUED…

© Copyright 2007


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery and Truth

Zero Sagas

Chapter 7: Mystery and Truth

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Back in Station Square

Tails was flying through Station Square, he looked everywhere for Amy and still found nothing, with a disappointed look he spoke into the COM link

"Knuckles, did you find anything?" Tails asked

"Not yet, I am going to search out of Station Square, just in case." Knuckles' voice responded.

"Okay, just be careful."

Tails looked around, he thought of everywhere Amy might have went, he thought maybe she went to look for someone to help Sonic. He looked up into the night and then it struck him.

'Shadow! Maybe she went to get help from Shadow!' Tails thought

He looked up into the night where he saw a distant Space Colony he remembered so clearly. He then heard Knuckles' voice through the COM link

"Tails, I'm going to the forest, you won't be able to see from above so you won't be able to find me if you need me." Knuckles' voice said.

"Alright, I am going to head somewhere also, so you'll have to go without me."

Tails began to think of how he could get into the Space Colony since he didn't have a ship; he thought he could build one but that would take to long. Tails pulled out his Orange Chaos Emerald.

'Hey! Maybe I could use this Chaos Emerald!' Tails thought

He took the Emerald in hand and ran to his workshop. He pulled out the Tornado 2 and decided to make some adjustments. He added a life support system for space, and made a better cannon, when he finished his adjustments he looked it over

"I will call this the Tornado XV!" Tails said.

He walked into his shop and pulled out a locked box, he took out his key and unlocked it, he opened it and took out a sword hilt and pressed a button on the bottom, then a beam sword came drew from the hilt. He swung it around then pressed the button again, turning it off; he put on a waistband and set the sword in there.

'Hopefully I won't need this' Tails thought

Tails boarded the Tornado X and fired up the engines, he had hoped he would see Shadow, he also hoped Shadow could help find Amy and Sonic. Tails pressed a button on the engine, revealing a compartment, which he placed the Chaos Emerald in. When he was ready he made sure all the devices worked, when everything was ready he took off into the sky. He pressed a button in the cockpit; his ship began to glow and took off at the speed of light. In what seemed minutes he saw the Space Colony closing in rapidly. He pressed the button again and resumed normal speed. Tails piloted the ship into a hangar of the Space Colony. He landed in the colony and turned off the engine.

"I might need this." Tails pressed the engines button and took out the emerald.

He opened up his flashlight and put the Chaos Emerald in, he turned of the flashlight and walked into the darkness. As he walked Tails thought of the time he had been here, chasing Eggman back to this station made Tails think of what had happened to this colony.

Tails was walking through the station. He entered a room that was the most familiar, the room Eggman had shot Sonic's capsule out of. Tails looked around and saw dust.

"What business do you have here?" A voice said.

A figure walked from the opposite side of the room, Tails recognized Shadow immediately.

"Shadow, I was looking for you." Tails said

"What use to you could I be?"

"Amy and Sonic have gone missing, Knuckles and I have searched everywhere and we can't find them." Tails informed Shadow

"… And you want me to help?" Shadow finished Tails' thought.

"Well… Yeah… I think you could help us." Tails said.

"Why? Is it because I can feel Sonic's energy?" Shadow asked.

"Yes… I guess…" Tails answered.

"Sorry, but I have more important things to take care of." Shadow responded

"Please Shadow we need your help, something horrible could happen to them" Tails begged

"If you need to find Sonic and Amy look for Eggman, he probably knows…" Shadow said

Suddenly there was an explosion, the alert lights began to flash and the warning siren initiated

"I've been looking for you Shadow." A female voice came from the shadows

"Who are you?" Tails asked

The figure of Amy stepped into the light; it was Amy as Tails could tell; yet there was something different about her.

"Amy? What are you doing here? Where's Sonic?" Tails said.

"This station will explode in fifteen minutes, you'd better get yourselves out of here" Amy crossed her arms and gave them an evil smile "See you later".

Amy turned and walked out the double doors from the side of Tails and Shadow.

"Hold on a minute!" Shadow ran through the double doors after Amy. Tails tried to follow but the roof collapsed and the floor split in half.

"I'd better get out of here." Tails decided.

He ran through the hallways toward the hangar, he dodged the entire ruble but he had to take some detours since the collapsing rubble had blocked his path. After a little bit of running he entered the hangar. Tails took out the emerald and put it in the engine. He jumped into the ship, lifted off and flew out of the hangar at the speed of light. When he was at a safe distance he slowed down and looked back. He saw the station explode and hoped Shadow and Amy had gotten off alive.

"Whew… that was too much…" Tails put the ship into autopilot and fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

© Copyright 2007


	8. Chapter 8: Past and Future Again

Zero Sagas

Chapter 8: Past and Future Again

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Tails was asleep for what seemed minutes, when he awoke he saw a giant tower in front of him.

"Wha?" Tails sat upright and saw he was on the ground. "Wh- Where am I?"

Tails looked around, he saw he was in an old quaint town, he saw lots of hedgehogs and echidnas walking around, tending to their business. Tails felt very thirsty, so he walked up to the fountain in the middle of the room, he took a handful, drank, then looked up. All around were old weathered buildings, some looked temporary and some looked old. He looked into the sky and saw bright pink clouds floating in the white sky. Tails looked into the fountain and saw a reflection of him; he wore a brown belt that held a long sword. He was wearing brown leather body armor with short shoulder pads attached.

"Soldier, come with me." A voice said

Tails, surprised at the sound, turned and saw a black echidna, he had deep blue stripes running through his quills, and Tails thought he was Knuckles but realized the difference, this echidna wore a brown belt that held two short swords, and he also had a red scarf tied around his head.

"Soldier! Please come with me!" The black echidna repeated.

"Oh… okay…" Tails realized that this echidna was talking to him.

The echidna led Tails to a building that stood in front of the town. The echidna walked up to the guards standing in front of the building. He told Tails to stay where he was and walked up to the guards. He whispered something and they nodded. He then turned to Tails and told him to stay there. He walked into the building and out of sight. Tails stood and waited for what seemed a while, then the door opened and he walked out leading someone by the arm.

"Sir Tails, I would like you to meat someone." He said. "Tails I would like you to meat Lady Cream."

He stepped to the side and Tails saw Cream the Rabbit, she was wearing a long dress with a small tiara on her head, Her ears were tied into a bow and Tails thought she looked beautiful.

"Cream!" Tails yelled, stunned to see her, "You're here too!?!"

"That's LADY Cream to you!" The black echidna gave him an angry look

"Hello Sir Tails, it's nice to meet you," Cream said

"Hello Lady Cream." Tails said slightly annoyed.

"That's okay," She gave him a happy smile. "You can call me Cream."

"Sir Tails, it is your duty to guard Lady Cream if anything bad happens." The echidna said.

"Wait, **should** anything bad happen? What's going on?" Tails was confused

"No, nothing should happen, don't worry, everything will be fine, if you'll excuse me I have to go." The echidna turned and left without another word.

Tails stood watching the echidna leave. As soon as he was gone Tails immediately turned to Cream.

"What's going on Cream? Where are we?" Tails couldn't understand what was happening, it's as if he was missing something.

"What do you mean? This is the holy city, we're here making a last stand against the Dark Army." She gave him a confused look.

"Dark Army? Holy City? I don't understand! Last I remember I was in my ship sleeping! Yet it's as if this world is real! I mean I can even feel the things around me!" Tails felt lost.

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about Sir Tails, are you sure you haven't hit your head or anything?"

Tails sighed heavily. "I know it sounds crazy, yet I'm not from around here! I'm from-"

A sudden explosion interrupted Tails' sentence. There were sudden screams from below the castle and quick footsteps echoed from the corridor.

"Knight! Take Lady Cream away from the town! The dark army is attacking!" A Solider yelled as he turned the corner with weapons drawn.

"C'mon!" Tails grabbed Cream's hand and led her behind a building; he heard voices on the other side.

"Find all of the Maidens of this town and bring them to me, alive! Kill all others!" a voice said.

"Yes sir!" a couple of voices said before turning away and leaving.

"Follow me." Tails whispered to Cream.

He took Cream's hand and silently led them around a couple buildings, avoiding some knight's gazes. He saw a knight in his way, took out a rock and threw it off a building. The rock hit the building and the hay made roof fell onto the knight.

"Now's our chance!" Tails led Cream past the knight, behind a building and to the back gates.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice said from behind them.

Tails turned around and saw a pitch-black hedgehog, standing at his sides where a couple other knights.

"I'm taking Lady Cream away from here!" Tails boldly replied putting his hand on his sword's hilt.

"Heheheheh… Do you really think I'd let you do that!?!" The hedgehog drew his sword and raised it at his side.

Tails issued Cream to get behind him before charging at the black hedgehog. Their swords clashed, but the strength of the black hedgehog sent Tails skidding back a couple of feet.

"My master would be most displeased if I let you go." He replied raising his sword again.

Tails raised his sword and sliced at the Black hedgehog, but with a swift movement he dodged Tails' blade and whacked Tails in the back of the head with his hilt. Tails fell to the ground, as he did, he flung his sword up wildly hitting the hedgehog in the eye.

"Argh!" the black hedgehog stumbled back clenching his eye.

Tails stood to his feet and saw he had struck the hedgehog in the eye. The black hedgehog removed his hand from his eye and looked at Tails. Tails saw that he had made a cut directly down his eyelid and it traveled to his face.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" The black hedgehog raised his sword and charged at Tails with an incredible speed.

Before Tails could react the black hedgehog had whacked Tails in the back of the head. With a loud crack Tails fell to his knees and the last sight he saw before he blacked out was Cream being taken away by the Knights.

"Huh? What?" Tails awoke back in his spaceship to the sight of the rapidly growing earth.

"Man what a dream!" Tails looked at his fuel gauge and saw he had a good amount. "But… why does my head hurt?"

To Be Continued…

© Copyright 2007


	9. Chapter 9: A Friend Arrives

Zero Sagas

Chapter 9: A New Friend Arrives

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

MEANWHILE…

"Whew… are we there yet?" A burgundy echidna asked her friend.

"No…not yet anyway…" A tan echidna called back

"Chao chao!" A female chao called out to her friends.

"Look! Quartz has found something!" The burgundy echidna called to the tan echidna.

The burgundy stepped up to her chao's side, she was tall and wore a light, long, purple vest with black satin shorts, and purple boots, her bangs were shiny and her eyes were lilac. The tan echidna approached her friend; she wore a violet dress with black shoes, her dreadlocks were pulled back into a ponytail, she was a short echidna and her eyes were dark brown.

"What do you think that is, Michelle?" The burgundy echidna asked her friend.

"I am not sure Julia." Michelle's eyes skimmed the valley as though she was trying to identify the area.

Bellow them was a giant valley, in the valley was a huge amount of ruins that seemed to have been destroyed and weathered by 100,000 years war. Trees lay on there sides and the area was covered in rocks and rubble. The sky was covered in clouds that could let rain down any second.

"Let's go explore the area, perhaps we could find out what happened, come on Quartz!" Julia beckoned to the chao, turned and ran down the hills, being sure not to trip on any rubble that lay in the way.

"Chao!" Quartz flew down into the valley to Julia's side.

"Hmm… something doesn't feel right…" Michelle surveyed the area one last time, turned and carefully walked down into the valley.

MEANWHILE…

Eggman stepped out of the interrogation room with Instro at his side. A robot walked to his side with some papers and charts in hand.

"Sir, The decrystalizer you requested has been finished. The updates for it have been installed and the chance of releasing the creature inside of it has been raised to 80 percent." The robot looked over his papers and up to his master with joy in his mood.

"Excellent, I have all of the things I need, now show me the decrystalizer." Eggman ordered his minion.

The robot turned and led Eggman into a room where there was a giant case; it was out lined with six inches of metal and glass so the crew would be protected if anything went wrong. The machine stood seven feet tall but the roof was high enough so the machine didn't touch the roof. It was connected to a monitor and a computer that helped operate the machine.

"Excellent! Everything is going according to plan!" Eggman approached the computer and started typing on the keyboard.

"Sir, how do you know this machine will work?" A robot asked.

"I shall show you." Eggman inserted his hand and withdrew a crystallized fly. He opened the door to the machine and set the fly in, he pressed a couple buttons on the keyboard and the door shut, trapping the fly. Eggman typed a couple more buttons and the machine charged up; it began to flash white and green and started to hum. The machine flashed brighter and brighter until it made a giant flash of lime green and the humming sound stopped. Eggman opened the door and the fly flew out of the machine, totally normal.

"Excellent! Now, bring me the hedgehog!" Eggman beckoned to his robots, which opened a door and wheeled out the crystallized hedgehog. "Now, since this is a pretty big crystal I will need this!" Eggman withdrew a Chaos Emerald from his pocket. The robots opened the door and set the crystal into the machine. Eggman set the Chaos Emerald into the power source and the machine's energy supply went off the charts. "Here we go!" Eggman typed quite a few buttons on the keyboard and the machine began to hum. It flashed white and green, and then began to hum and flash louder, faster, brighter. It began to get extremely loud and bright and the machine started to rock in all directions. It made a loud beeping sound and then it flashed a lime green color. Suddenly the beeping, and flashing stopped, then the machine's door opened.

A deep gray hedgehog stepped out. He looked down at his body and then looked around. "Who has released me from my imprisonment?"

MEANWHILE…

Michelle, Julia, and Quartz searched the area. They looked through piles of rubble to see if they could find anything, but to no avail. Quartz flew around picking up rocks and throwing them into little piles, Michelle stood on a tall pile of rubble with her hands on her hips, surveying the area around. Julia sat next to a large broken wall staring into the sky.

"Who could have done this? All these peaceful people, gone." Michelle gazed into the distance looking at the clouds, and the hills around them.

"I wish I knew… whoever did must have had a real problem with those who lived here." Julia examined some of the stones she was standing on then looked into the distance.

"Chao!" Quartz flew to Julia and pointed into the distance

"Wha?" Julia looked to the area Quartz was pointing in, then she called to her friend. "Michelle, look! Someone's coming!"

A few feet away was someone advancing toward them, 'who is that? It looks like a girl; it must be a survivor of this war.' Julia thought to herself.

Only when the figure was closer could Julia identify her, she wore a purple tank top; black shorts, along with black boots, she also wore a cape which had dark blue waves across it. Julia jumped down from the pile of rubble and approached the pink hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Julia examined this girl. 'She is pretty dirty; she looks like she has been here for a while'

"My name is Haze the Hedgehog. I am looking for a friend called Sapphire the Hedgehog, have you seen her?" Haze asked

"No, I haven't." Julia wondered who this 'Sapphire' was.

"How did you get here?" Michelle asked.

"I have been traveling this place for a while now, I just returned to see if Sapphire has returned here." Haze looked at Michelle then back at Julia. "I see that you have many questions, come with me, I shall answer them all for you."

Haze turned and led Michelle, Julia, Haze, and Quartz down into one of the ruined buildings, she lead them into an old, dusty hallway and they sat down on one of the side laying Obelisks.

"Now, what questions do you have?" Haze asked them

"Well, one of my questions is, where are we?" Julia looked around the room for a second then turned her attention to Haze.

"This is the hall of the Oracle, this town is, or was, the ancient city of Matiar." Haze explained.

"What happened to this city?" Michelle asked

"Well, this is where the great war of darkness was held, this is where the legendary hedgehog sealed away the great evil of Chaos." Haze looked at the ceiling then back to Julia and Michelle.

"Tell us about this 'Sapphire'" Julia asked.

"Sapphire was an old friend in the time of the war, we lived in this town, she was devoted to saving the hedgehog she loved, his name was Zero." Haze smiled and looked at Julia

"Wait, how long ago was this war?" Michelle looked at Haze with a curios expression

"Sorry, I can't say." Haze gave a small frown and looked to Michelle

"Tell us about Zero." Julia requested.

"Well, Zero is, or was, a great explorer, he didn't live in one specific town and he traveled around. When he arrived to this town Sapphire fell in love with him, but the town elders didn't really approve, let alone her father." Haze looked at the ceiling again. "Zero came to this town and got possessed by the evil spirit of the Master Emerald. This spirit was power hungry and forced Zero to steal all the Chaos Emeralds, the spirit then used all of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald to become a solid being, but could not leave Zero's body. We all knew Zero was a good guy but when we learned an evil spirit had possessed him it was too late. When he started stealing the Chaos Emeralds from the town the elders became outraged, they went after Zero but got a horrible shock. Zero absorbed all the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds and became the unstoppable might of Lifeform 0. He killed the Elders, raised an army of Omega Knights and attacked this town." Haze looked down to the floor and rested her head in her hands.

"So you mean Lifeform 0 is the evil spirit of the Master Emerald!" Michelle jumped to her feet with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, when all hope seemed lost a legendary hedgehog showed up and imprisoned him inside a crystal." Haze looked at Michelle.

"That Lifeform 0 must have been an evil guy." Julia thought aloud.

"That is why I'm looking for Sapphire, I have reason to believe he is going to be resurrected by a power hungry human in this world." Haze stood to her feet.

"Eggman!" Michelle suddenly realized. "He is the type of power hungry evil man to do that!"

"Oh no! We must do something! If we don't the world could be destroyed! We must find Sapphire!" Haze demanded.

"Okay, you can join Team Chaotic!" Julia stated.

"Team Chaotic?"

"That's the name of our group." Michelle explained

"Okay!" Haze replied, "Let's go!" Haze turned and led Michelle, Julia, and Quartz out of the hall of the Oracle.

To Be Continued…

Copyright 2007 ©


	10. Chapter 10: Friends Reunite

Zero Sagas

Chapter 10: Friends Reunite

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

MEANWHILE…

"Man, this door won't seem to budge." Knuckles ran his hand along the door. "What could have made this?"

Knuckles looked around the cave he had 'stumbled' upon. He realized how dark it had become; all he could see was the white glow of the door. Knuckles read the carvings on the door and realized that this door was used to protect the world form a great evil. The door's writing labeled this evil as the 'Commander of Chaos'.

"I don't know how this door got here but I'm going to find out what's on the other side!" Knuckles stepped back away from the door, readied himself, and charged at the door with all his might. Knuckles braced himself as he drew close to the door, and punched the door with all his might. Yet it didn't budge.

"OW!" Knuckles drew his hand up in pain and held it close. "That thing is as hard as bricks!"

Knuckles drew his fists up and began to charge and punch the door with all his might, again, and again, and again. Yet the door stood as strong and as sturdy as it did before.

"Well, I guess I'll use this!" Knuckles pulled from his side a Chaos Emerald. He drew it in his fist and began to focus. He focused so hard it felt as though his head would explode. The Chaos Emerald began to glow a bright red, Knuckles opened his eyes and charged at the door with an amazing speed.

"Yah!" Knuckles threw his fist into the door with an incredible might, and the door, as if responding to the energy of the Chaos Emerald, Banged sound then creaked open a bit, revealing pitch black.

"Whoa!" Knuckles looked at the door, then the opening. "I did it!" Knuckles suddenly heard footsteps echo from the other side of the door. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Suddenly a big ray of energy erupted from the doors inside; the energy flew forward and collided into Knuckles, causing him to be thrown back onto his chest. Knuckles looked up and saw a pitch-black hedgehog with a cut on his eye, glaring at him. Silently he raised his finger, and pointed it at Knuckles. A flash erupted from his finger and Knuckles suddenly blacked out.

MEANWHILE…

Tails landed his plane at his house and jumped out. "Darn it, Shadow got away, now I'll never find Sonic. But… Amy was there; I wonder how Amy got there? And why was she acting so strange?" Tails withdrew his COM link and pressed the button. "Knuckles are you there?" Yet Tails got now answer. "Knuckles are you there?" Tails heard a sound coming from his house. He ran up to the door, hoping it was Sonic, threw the door open and saw Knuckles' cut, bruised, and injured body asleep on his bed, COM link laying at his side.

"Knuckles! Are you ok?" Tails shook Knuckles until he awoke.

"Huh? What? Oh, Tails, how did you get here?" Knuckles opened his eyes and raised himself into the sitting position.

"That's what I should be asking, how did you get so messed up?" Tails examined Knuckles' wounds and found none of these wounds were fatal.

"Wait, where am I?" Knuckles realized and looked around.

"Your in my house, I just got back from my meeting with Shadow." Tails looked down into his hands

"How did it go?" Knuckles took out some bandages and used them to patch up some of the wounds.

"Well… When I went there Amy showed up." Tails remembered everything that happened on the Ark.

"Amy! How did she get there?" Knuckles stopped what he was doing and turned to Tails, determined to hear everything he had to say.

"I have no clue, all she said was she was looking for Shadow." Tails looked at Knuckles with a grim expression.

"Hm… I wonder what Amy would want with Shadow." Knuckles turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah… and when I saw her, she was acting all… evil." Tails remembered.

"Evil?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Tails turned to Knuckles. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Well, I was searching in the forest when I happen to 'stumble' upon a cave. I rolled down to a giant door. I managed to open it with the Chaos Emerald and." Knuckles suddenly realized something. "The Chaos Emerald, he took the Chaos Emerald!"

"He?' Who's this 'he'? Tails asked.

"This black hedgehog, he was pitch black, and he had a cut on his eye!" Knuckles remembered the appearance of this hedgehog.

Tails remembered the strange 'dream' he had, about the city, the people, and Cream. Yet he decided to keep it a secret.

"Well, all we can do now is go look for Eggman, perhaps he has something to do with Sonic's disappearance!" Knuckles rose to his feet and walked to the door.

"What makes you think Eggman will tell us?" Tails stood to his feet and followed Knuckles out the door.

"Oh, he'll tell us alright." Knuckles punched his hand into his open hand. "He'll tell us…"

MEANWHILE…

"Are we there yet Haze?" Michelle climbed up a pile of rocks and gazed out into the distance, as far as the eye could see were mountains and valleys. "Boy, how did we even get out this far?"

"Almost, the chamber should be in the next valley." Haze hopped up some rocks, and climbed up until she could see the area around.

"But…that's what you said the last two valleys ago!" Julia had a hard time climbing with the chao sitting on her shoulders. "Quartz needs to rest! She's very tired!"

Haze climbed up the mountain and stood at the peak, she looked down the mountain and saw something that made her heart leap.

"Get down!" Haze grabbed Julia's and Michelle's shoulders and forced them down. She lifted her head over and looked at what she was hiding them from.

"What? What's over there?" Julia and Michelle lifted their heads over the side of the mountain and saw what seemed people moving down at the side of the mountain.

"Hey, look, people!" Michelle tried to stand up but Haze forced her down.

"Those aren't people! Those are… wait… I thought they had all died out!" Haze lay on her stomach and crawled over to the side of the ledge. She watched the people stop for a second and look around, it seemed like they were talking before they began to move again.

"Who are those people?" Julia crawled next to Haze and gave her a questioning look.

"Those are the Dark Solders of Chaos! I thought they had all died out in the Great War!" Haze turned from the side of the mountain and sat against a wall of rocks. "And their active… this can't be good!"

"Dark Solders of Chaos?" Michelle crawled up to Haze and asked her.

"Yes, they were the ones who followed Lifeform 0! Yet they're going somewhere, where could they be going?" Haze wondered.

"Well perhaps we should find out!" Julia suggested.

"No, if they find us they will either capture us and interrogate us or kill us. We must find Sapphire, she can help us, let's go." Haze hopped over the rock wall and began to climb down to the spot where the solders where leaving.

"What can this Sapphire do to help us?" Michelle followed closely yet cautiously to Haze.

"Well, I don't exactly know what she can do, but I know she will do something that can help us." Haze gave Michelle a friendly smile.

"Do you have any idea of what she could do?" Julia caught up and sat Quartz in her arms.

"Well, maybe she can find the famous Sonic the Hedgehog! He can probably help us!" Haze suggested.

"Sonic? What can Sonic do?" Michelle asked.

"I am not sure, but I've heard of his encounter with Biolizard, and Perfect Chaos." Haze began to quicken her pace.

"Yeah, maybe…" Julia thought to herself.

Haze, Julia, Michelle, and Quartz traveled a very far distance; they climbed many mountains and crossed many plains. Eventually they came across a big structure. It was very long but was about half the size of them.

"What is this?" Julia examined the appearance of the structure; it was very dusty and showed a lot of age.

"This is the Room of Destiny, come I shall show you." Haze called to Michelle and Julia, she then led them down into the building. This building's entrance dug into the ground and through the sand. Haze led them into a giant hallway. This hallway was very plain, bricks everywhere, unlit torches, and a giant wall at the end of the hall.

"This is it?" Julia turned and set Quartz down; she then began to look around the room.

"I thought this was going to have many things down here, books, charts, maybe even treasure!" Michelle was obviously disappointed by the hallway.

"Don't worry, there are many things here." Haze walked up to the door and placed her hand on the center. She drew from her pocket the purple Chaos Emerald and she closed her eyes. She was enveloped in purple rings and the door slid into the ground, revealing a giant room. "I give you the Room of Destiny!"

To Be Continued…

© Copyright 2007


	11. Chapter 11: The Room of Destiny

Zero Sagas

Chapter 11: Past, Present and Future

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

"Behold the room of destiny!" Haze raised her arms into the air and presented them the room.

"Wha?" Julia looked around the room. It was a long room that was medium sized, every couple feet in the room was a pillar that once held a fire in the torches. Julia examined some stones on the floor that apparently had fallen from the roof, then looked to the walls and gasped. On the walls were pictures, not just any pictures, pictures of events that almost destroyed the world, and some she couldn't identify, most were colored some weren't.

"Yes, these are the prophecy's that have occurred, when I was a little girl my parents took me here and showed me." Haze approached the pictures and examined them. "This, is Perfect Chaos, here is Biolizard, and Metal Overlord."

Michelle lifted Quartz onto her shoulders and approached the tablets. "Then what are these colorless ones?"

"Those are events that have yet to happen, remember, these only show major events that are going to happen, not little ones." Haze explained.

Julia looked at each tablet individually, and labeled the events from what she had heard from her travels. She then approached a gray one and stared at it. Yet she didn't know what it meant.

"Haze!" Julia called "What does this tablet mean?"

Haze looked at the tablet and became shocked; she did not remember seeing this tablet.

"Wait, this wasn't here before, something that has happened has changed the course of the future!" Haze stated.

Julia cast Haze a confused look. "So… What does it mean?"

"Well if I'm reading this correctly, Lifeform 0 will rise again!" Haze became very worried. 'What will we do if he returns?'

Suddenly a booming sound from the entrance interrupted her thoughts.

"Someone's coming! We must hide!" Haze beckoned to Julia and Michelle.

They jumped down into a crevice between the panels of the floor and hid silently, waiting for the people to come.

"Why did we come here again?" came a deep male voice.

"Look, if we are going to retrieve all the Chaos Emeralds we are going to have to look everywhere. Besides, I heard rumors of this place and I wanted to see it for myself." Answered a high-pitched female voice.

Julia, Michelle, and Haze peaked out enough to see who was there.

Standing in the center of the room was a black hedgehog; his quills spiked a bit and had red stripes running through them. His shoes were red with what seemed a hover system in them. He wore white gloves and a confused look. The girl standing next to him was pink, she was also a hedgehog and wore a red dress, she had on white gloves that had gold bracelets on them. She wore red boots that went up to her ankle. She wore an evil expression.

"Amy, can we leave now? You know the Chaos Emeralds aren't here." The black hedgehog requested.

"Shadow, if you wish to help, you shall do what you're told or you won't get your wish!" Amy gave Shadow and evil smile, which made Shadow turn away.

Amy turned to the tablets and examined them; she searched them left and right and did not miss a single detail. Shadow kept his back to her, not saying a word.

Julia, Haze, and Michelle sat unmoving in their hiding spot. Haze looked up and saw Shadow's black quills, she examined them for a minute then finally realized.

"Shadow!" Haze said to herself under her breath.

As if hearing his name being called, Shadow's ears perked up, and he turned his head, but to their luck, Shadow did not look in their direction instead he turned to one of the stone tablets on the wall and began examining it. Very soon Amy became frustrated.

"Darn! Shadow! Let's go!" She commanded

Normally Shadow does not do well being given orders but for some reason he did not fight back, he just turned and followed her out. As soon as they were sure Amy and Shadow were gone; Michelle, Julia, and Haze climbed out of their hiding spot.

"What was that all about?" Haze asked

"I don't know…" Julia averted her gaze to Quartz and rubbed her head

"Maybe we should go find Sapphire now, she'll be able to help." Haze stated.

Julia and Michelle promptly agreed, turned, and left for the exit.

MEANWHILE…

"Tails, we should be looking for Eggman! Why are we going to the Ark?" Knuckles asked.

"You know that the Ark has a great system of computers right?" Tails scrambled around the lab for tools to change his ship into a two seater.

"Yeah, I know that! The Ark had the best of everything. Why?" Knuckles was too confused to think things out for himself.

"Well, if we access the computers to the Space Colony we can track down the electrical currents that Eggman's base emits and trace his location." Tails grabbed one of his skateboards and had slid under his ship.

"What makes you think Eggman's base will emit electrical currents?" Knuckles began to fidget with a strange device he found on Tails' desk.

"C'mon Knuckles, this is Eggman we're talking about! He's not just sitting around messing with Tinker Toys and playing Go Fish with his robots all day, he must be working on his next scheme for revenge." Tails explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense…" Knuckles said.

MEANWHILE….

"Do you have any threes?" one robot asked his master.

Eggman set aside his tinker toy robot and glanced at his hand, "Not again! Dang it!" Eggman shouted at the top of his lungs.

Eggman pegged his robot in the face with his last card; having lost 205 times in a row, he grabbed his robot by its shoulders and began chewing its head.

"Sir control yourself, please!" One of the other robots begged.

The robots managed to convince their master to stop and began a new game under the influence that they had lost the 205 games, not him, and delt a new hand.

"Master" one of the robots began, "Do you have any sixes?"

Eggman glanced down to his hand and counted one, two, no, three sixes!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

To Be Continued…

© Copyright 2007


	12. Chapter 12: The Meeting

Zero Sagas

Chapter 12: The Search for Eggman and the Emeralds

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Tails and Knuckles flew towards the Space Colony Ark in Tails' newly modified ship.

"So how long do you think it will take us to locate Eggman's base?" Knuckles fidgeted his fingers out of sheer boredom.

"Well once we arrive at the colony we can tap into the Arks systems and send out a signal, once we do that we will have to single out the systems that it can't be and narrow them down." Tails began what seemed to be too long of a response.

"Tails!"

"Um… About one to three hours…"

Knuckles sighed heavily. 'Great, now what am I going to do for three hours???'

Tails and Knuckles docked in the Ark and exited their ship. "Let's go find the control room!" Tails said running off.

"Wonderful…" Knuckles followed behind slowly.

Meanwhile…

"So all I have to do is get you the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald?"

Eggman sat at his desk, across him sat the gray hedgehog that was released from the crystal. Eggman watched him out of the corner of his eye as he tapped his fingers together in thought.

"That's right. Simple, No?" The hedgehog folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

'This is similar to the incident with Shadow.' Eggman thought to himself. "What makes me think that I can trust you?"

"Well, you choose, I will take this world with or without your help, so you choose." He leaned back in the chair.

Eggman turned his chair and looked out his windows and began to think. Join him and rule the world, or not join him and be destroyed. It was an easy decision for Eggman; he turned quickly in his chair and stood up.

"Let's make this planet ours!" Eggman shook the hedgehog's hand. "Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Eggman the worlds greatest scientist."

"I am Lifeform 0… You can call me Zero." Zero crossed his arms.

"Very well Zero, so we need to find the Chaos Emeralds, I have one," Eggman pulled out a Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

"Excellent." Zero took the emerald from Eggman; "We already have two allies out looking for the other emeralds, so we should go look as well."

Eggman and Zero stood and left the room, as they walked down the corridor Zero's ears twitched.

"Hm… Eggman do you have any guests in your facility?"

Eggman turned. "Only one blue annoying hedgehog."

"I wish to pay this hedgehog a visit."

Eggman led Zero through a corridor and up to a large steel door. He turned and entered a combination on the keyboard and the door slid open. As they entered the room he entered the combination on the next door, opening it as well. Sonic lifted his head up as the lights were turned on.

"Good morning hedgehog!" Eggman smirked evilly as they entered, "I hope you had a nice nap."

Sonic was about to give a smart response when he noticed the hedgehog at his side. "Huh? I've never seen you before."

Zero approached Sonic and examined him head to toe. "You look like me."

"That's what I've been told." Sonic said remembering his meetings with Shadow.

"So… You're the famous hero that has saved the world many times from many disasters." Zero turned from Sonic and folded his arms, "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Yet this time you won't save the world." Zero said ignoring Sonic's question, "This time… you won't stop me!"

"Who are you???" Sonic repeated his earlier question.

"I am the element of evil, the one who almost destroyed the world almost two millennium ago." Zero turned back to Sonic, " I am Lifeform 0, yet you can call me Zero."

Meanwhile…

"I got their location!"

Knuckles woke from his sleep to see Tails standing over him with a piece of paper in hand. He stood and stretched, looking around. "How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour." Tails helped Knuckles to his feet.

"Only half an hour? I thought you said about one to three hours!" Knuckles was glad it didn't take as long as Tails had said it would.

"Well I began to scan for energy signals, as I searched Eggman's energy systems seemed to spike beyond that of any other company could go even if they had all their systems on. Eggman helped us find him!" Tails explained

"Heh well at least we know where he is." Knuckles stood to his feet, "Now let's go find Sonic!"

Knuckles and Tails rushed back to the ship and began to fly back to earth.

Meanwhile…

Amy and Shadow walked through the military base carrying two chaos emeralds in hand. They stepped over the unconscious bodies of the military soldiers.

"Shadow you made too much of a mess." Amy complained. "I told you we should have been more stealthy."

Shadow and Amy casually exited the military base.

"Where is the next chaos emerald?" Shadow said, slightly annoyed of Amy's whining.

Amy pulled out the radar they found in the base and examined it. "Well, the radar says that the some of the chaos emeralds are on the move to Angel Island, we should intercept them in the jungle and take them by surprise!"

"Very Well."

Meanwhile…

Julia, Michelle, and Haze ran through Station Square. "So Haze… Where should we look to find this Sapphire?" Julia asked.

"Well, we should start our search at Angel Island, so lets head through the jungle, I believe it's a shortcut." Haze, Julia, and Michelle ran into the forest, out of sight.

"Hm… the emeralds are gathering in the forest…" A mysterious figure said to himself as he watched Haze, Julia, and Michelle vanish from sight, "Heh… this is going to be too easy!"

Meanwhile…

"Eggman!" Zero turned from Sonic, "We're done here, while the emeralds are being collected for us let's go to Angel Island and get the Master Emerald."

"Very Well." Eggman turned and followed Zero out of the room, "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said waving evilly to Sonic as the door closed and locked.

"Dang it!" Sonic banged his foot against the wall, "I have to stop them somehow!"

The Chaos Emeralds are gathering together, what will happen? Who is the mysterious figure following Haze, Julia, and Michelle?

To be continued…

© Copyright 2007


	13. Chapter 13: The Reunion and The Legacy

Zero Sagas

Chapter 13: The Reunion

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Sonic felt bad, in a long time he never remembered feeling this helpless. The world would be destroyed and he couldn't do anything about it. Sonic struggled against the bonds, but they were too strong to be broken, he remembered Eggman telling him.

"Don't try to break out! They're too strong to be broken!"

Eggman had said that, obviously they were too strong to be broken. 'Maybe that doctor isn't as smart as he says he is…' Sonic thought to himself. Even though he was told that he continued, in vain, to break out of the bonds, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Suddenly he heard the sound of the keypad being pressed and familiar voices.

"What's the combination?" Once voice said.

"How should I know???" The other voice remarked.

"Let's see… maybe something like potato chips? Or chewy bacon?" The first voice said.

"Just try them both…" The second voice said again.

After a couple of seconds the door flew open and Tails and Knuckles stepped in.

"Tails! Knuckles! Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Sonic gave them a friendly smile; maybe they would have a chance to save the world.

"Thank goodness we found you." Tails said.

"Yeah, it seems we made it in time." Knuckles and Tails helped Sonic out of his shackles.

"We can't find Amy." Tails gave Sonic a worried look "Have you seen her?"

"Nope, haven't seen her since my fight with Metal Sonic, by the way where is he?" Sonic asked, not waiting for an answer, he turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles why aren't you protecting the Master Emerald? Eggman and Zero are going after it!"

"Zero? You mean that gray hedgehog we saw walking out of the base with Eggman? Oh no! I better get back to the Emerald! She won't be able to stop them both by herself!" Knuckles turned and ran out of the room.

"She?" Sonic asked.

"He and Rouge have been taking turns guarding it. It's a long story but basically she's giving Knuckles a vacation from watching the emerald." Tails explained.

"Right lets go!" Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and sped after Knuckles.

Meanwhile…

A blue figure stepped into an empty area of the forest. She pulled out her Chaos Emerald and examined it. "Which way to the Master Emerald?" She asked herself gazing into the emerald.

"I think it's north of here!" A voice said.

She turned and saw two figures standing behind her, one was fat and in a mechanical walker and the other was a gray hedgehog.

"Dr. Eggman! Zero!" she said lowering her hood.

"Hm… Sapphire the Hedgehog… I didn't expect to see you here." Eggman said, "But while you're here why don't you hand over the Chaos Emerald?"

"Sapphire!" A familiar voice called out from behind Zero and Eggman. They turned to see four people standing behind them.

"Haze!" Sapphire called out. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you." Haze's eyes traveled from Sapphire to the fat man in the walker to the gray hedgehog. "You…"

Zero looked at the four people then back to Sapphire.

"Well isn't this a nice little reunion!" Eggman laughed. "Apparently you all know each other, and I see you have a Chaos Emerald!" Haze withdrew her Chaos Emerald from her pocket. "Excellent! Why don't you just hand it over and we'll let you go alive!"

"Never!" Haze yelled putting the emerald behind her back.

"Correction… You give US the emerald." A familiar voice said from up in the trees.

Haze gasped, "Shadow!"

Shadow jumped down from the trees, followed by Amy. "Give us the Chaos Emeralds if you wish to live."

"Well, Well, Well." Another voice said from behind Haze.

Everyone turned to see a black hedgehog with a cut across his eye enter from the forest. He crossed his arms and laughed.

"Well! This is a nice reunion! Finally after so long we can have our revenge!" He glanced at everyone then looked at Zero, his eyes went wide. "Master!" He walked over to Zero and kneeled. "It's good to see you again after so long."

"Chaos the Hedgehog." Zero put his hand on Chaos' shoulder. "Have you found any Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes my lord." He said drawing out the emerald and holding it up.

"Excellent" Zero said taking it and handing it to Eggman, "It's okay he's our ally."

Eggman took the emerald and put it away. Zero beckoned Chaos to stand behind him, which he promptly obeyed.

"Now," Eggman began, "Give us the Chaos Emeralds if you don't want to die."

"Zero…" Sapphire looked at her emerald; "I'll save you!" she rushed at Zero, Chaos Emerald in hand.

"No!!" Haze screamed. "Chaos Control!" Haze warped and flew at Zero with incredible speed.

The movement was so fast it was unidentifiable. Haze lay on the ground injured, Sapphire was in a chokehold by Zero and he had Haze's Chaos Emerald in his free hand.

"Pathetic." Zero said looking at Haze's injured form, "Did you think you could actually DO anything to me with that weak technique?" He then looked at Sapphire whom he was choking. "And you… give it up. Zero the Hedgehog is dead!"

"Z…z…er…o…" Sapphire struggled as she began to slowly lose consciousness from loss of air.

'Amazing!' Eggman thought to himself, 'I didn't think he was capable of THIS!'

Zero threw Sapphire into a nearby bush, he then picked up the Chaos Emerald she had. "Now we have four Chaos Emeralds," The emeralds began to glow, "I can feel the power pulsing through me."

The emeralds began to glow brighter and brighter, also making Zero's quills glow. He stepped into battle stance, "Good-bye fools." Zero pointed his palms in the direction of everyone else. Everything suddenly flashed white.

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails rushed through the jungle. Dodging random tree branches and rocks on the ground they sped as fast as they could towards Angel Island, Knuckles led the group as he knew where the island was, followed by Sonic, then Tails.

"Knuckles!" Sonic began, "How much longer until we get there?"

"I'd say about ten to twenty minutes"

"Why is the island so far away???" Tails' breathing began to increase as he was running out of stamina.

"Well, it's to help keep the island safe, we don't need any unwanted visitors." Knuckles said, turning his head to them then back to the path.

As they ran they eventually reached an empty space in the jungle. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stopped. "Lets take a little break here." Sonic said. As they sat down to rest Tails noticed two legs sticking out of a nearby bush.

"Hey guys! What's this?" Tails said pointing to the leg.

Knuckles and Sonic approached the leg. "I dunno Tails," Sonic said.

Sonic and Knuckles grabbed the leg and pulled. They pulled out a hedgehog they had never seen before.

"Who is this?" Knuckles thought for a second then realized she looked awfully familiar.

Knuckles noticed she was light pink, he thought she looked similar to Amy in color except that she was totally different in appearance. 'She looks so familiar,' Knuckles thought. Sonic and Tails shook her a couple times until she began to stir.

"H…hu…huh?" She mumbled, she then looked around, confused; she then saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles standing above her.

"Who are you?" Sonic said helping her to her feet.

"I'm Haze, Haze the Hedgehog." Haze said looking from Sonic to Tails, then she looked at Knuckles, "Oh! Hi Knuckles!"

"What happened here?" Tails asked.

"Well we ran into Zero, and Eggman, and Sapphire… Oh Shoot!" She ran around and started looking in the nearby bushes, "Sapphire? Where are you?"

Suddenly a bush close to Tails rustled.

"Found her!" Another voice said that they didn't recognize. Two people emerged from the bush carrying the girl they called Sapphire.

"Who are you guys?" Sonic was confused.

"This is Michelle," Haze said pointing to the tan colored echidna, "and this is Julia, and her chao Quartz," she pointed to the burgundy echidna and her chao.

"I think we met somewhere before," Knuckles said looking at Haze.

"Yes, we met during the Great War, but you guys shouldn't remember anything." Haze said.

"I remember, I hit my head on a rock and blacked out, I awoke in a strange world." Knuckles explained.

"Me too! I fell asleep on my way to Ark, and then I awoke in a weird castle town area." Tails was happy that he wasn't the only one who had any experiences like that.

Julia and Michelle helped Sapphire to her feet. "I think the arrival of Lifeform 0 and his energies may have triggered your memories." Sapphire brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Yeah! Who is this Lifeform 0 character? He said I should call him 'Zero'." Sonic told them remembering their meeting in Eggman's HQ.

"Yes, It's a long story but a long time ago an incredible power was born from the Master Emerald, the evil side of the Master Emerald, he had the figure of a hedgehog, but he needed a body to survive. He then possessed Zero the Hedgehog, a nice, kind, normal hedgehog; he tried to make people bow before him, yet they wouldn't, so he killed them and made warriors of darkness. They held incredible power, none like that which any normal person could achieve, Lifeform 0 knew that and went around, enslaving all, and killing those who wouldn't go quietly. He showed no mercy." Sapphire looked to the ground and folded her arms across her chest.

"He killed an incredible amount, until he arrived at the kingdom of Matiar, where we decided to fight back. We fought for what seemed hours until we slowly became overwhelmed, when all hope seemed lost a mystical golden hedgehog came from nowhere, and helped us fight back, we gained an incredible advantage until Lifeform 0 joined the fight. He fought against the mystical warrior, but luck was on our side, the mystical warrior sealed Lifeform 0 away with his life inside a gem that cannot naturally decay. We then finished off the Dark Army and restored peace."

"I guarded Lifeform 0's body for as long as I can remember, until Eggman showed up and revived him."

"So, now what do we do?" Sonic asked, "Doesn't seem this Lifeform 0 can be easily beaten, so what can we do?"

"I believe that you can do it" Sapphire turned to Sonic, "I believe that you are the warrior reincarnate!"

To Be Continued…

© Copyright 2007


	14. Chapter 14: Memories on Angel Island

Zero Sagas

Chapter 14: Memories on Angel Island

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Haze, Julia, Michelle and Sapphire ran through the forest with every step they grew closer to Angel Island. Sonic still was confused about what Sapphire had said.

'The warrior incarnate?' Sonic thought for a moment, 'Nah, I'm just Sonic' He put it out of his mind after a second thought.

They ran through the forest until they reached the edge of the forest. Everyone stopped as they were also at the end of a cliff, in the distance Angel Island could be seen.

"There it is, Angel Island." Knuckles said.

"Great, I have just one question," Sonic began, "How do we cross this water?" The others looked around for a second before Tails broke the silence.

"I thought this would come up," Tails said, "That's why I called for my plane as we traveled through the forest." After Tails finished his sentence a large jet plane flew overhead and landed near them. "Great timing."

They all boarded the jet; Tails then pressed a couple of buttons, closing the hatches. "We should be there in about thirty minutes." Tails said. The jet then took off and headed towards Angel Island.

"Zero…" Sapphire whispered to herself remembering what Lifeform 0 had told her _"Give it up. Zero the Hedgehog is dead!"_ 'No' she thought pressing her head against the window, 'It can't be true, he can't be dead…'

"She must really love that Zero guy," Michelle whispered to Julia. Haze must have overheard due to the fact that she turned to them.

"Yeah, she's been all depressed ever since he disappeared from the town." Haze explained to them in a whisper.

"He seems like a bad guy, choking her like that, then throwing her!" Julia thought aloud.

"No, that wasn't Zero, that was Lifeform 0, you see when he was possessed by Lifeform 0 Zero's spirit must have been blocked away by Lifeform 0's power. I believe that Zero is still alive, and if we can manage to beat back Lifeform 0 then Zero might return, this time Lifeform 0 being the one to be blocked."

"Oh" Julia whispered back.

They returned to their sitting positions after their little discussion. Haze looked out the window and saw Angel Island very close, 'Wow that didn't feel as long as Tails said it would' She thought. The Jet reached an empty area at the edge of the island where it landed, as soon as Tails turned off the engine Knuckles was off running.

"Knuckles wait!" Sonic yelled, climbing out of the jet.

"I can't! I have to protect the Master Emerald!"

"You can't do it on your own, if you go off now you'll just be defeated by him." Sapphire said.

Knuckles thought for a second then stopped. "Then hurry! We don't have much time!"

Sonic knew Knuckles was right, the more time they took, the less time they would have of stopping Eggman and Lifeform 0. As everyone was finally out, Sonic ran to Knuckles. "All right! Let's go!"

Sonic and co ran off into the forest, it seemed like a couple of seconds before they reached a pile of ruins that seemed like it use to be a gate of some kind. Sonic looked around and saw no one around. He then issued that the coast was clear; Sonic stepped through the gateway when suddenly his vision began to swim.

"What's going on???" Sonic felt as though he awoke inside a different world. He turned and saw the rubble he had stepped through was now a large wooden gate. Sonic looked around and saw people staring at him, "What's going on?" The people stopped staring and began to move normally. Sonic saw many hedgehogs and echidnas moving around, he ran through the town's square, "Knuckles? Tails? Sapphire? Where'd you guys go???" As he ran through the square calling out their names a guard turned to him.

"You looking for someone stranger?" The guard suspiciously asked.

"Have you seen a guy about my height, he's red, long quills that hang down his head? Or a little yellow guy with two tails?" Sonic moved his quills trying to make a visual image for the guard.

"Um… no I've never seen anyone like that before." The guard replied.

"How about a girl, looks like me, with light blue quills, wearing…" Sonic tried to remember what Sapphire was wearing, "Girls clothes."

"Oh! You mean Princess Sapphire?" The guard's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Princess Sapphire!" Sonic then stopped, "Wait… Princess?"

"Yes, Princess Sapphire passed through hear a couple of minutes ago, normally I can't let strangers meet with royalty but since you seem to know her I guess I could make an exception." The guard motioned to a gate close-by and it was opened.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

He quickly ran through the opened gate, he turned the corner and saw a light blue hedgehog wearing a long white dress enter a large building.

"Wait Sapphire!" Sonic called out as the guards closed the door she went through. He sped to the guards in a second, startling them. "Let me see Sapphire!"

The guards gave him a weird look. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here but the princess cannot be disturbed right now."

Suddenly the sound of battle horns sounded in the distance.

"Oh no!" The guards turned and opened the door, "Princess Sapphire! The Dark Army is attacking!"

The guards ran into the building, leaving the door open to Sonic. "Dark Army? I got to find Sapphire and find out what's going on!"

Sonic snuck into the building, he dodged out of sight of the guards rushing out of the building. He then sped through the hallways until he reached a metal door, he looked around, and seeing that the coast was clear he put his ear to the door.

"… How are we going to stop the Dark Army?" A voice that Sonic didn't recognize asked.

" It's impossible! I heard that the creature managed to destroy an entire fleet at the Sacred Pass!" A panicked voice said, "He's invincible!

"Calm down… There has to be a way to stop him." A more calm voice reassured them.

A moment of silence passed before the calm voice started talking again. "He uses the emeralds for evil right? So if we take the emeralds and use them for good, we may be able to stop him!"

"How are we going to get the emeralds?" The second voice asked.

"Hm… your right, we would have to infiltrate Angel Island and get them, I know! We could-

Suddenly Sonic heard the sound of glass smashing.

"Oh no! Not these creatures again! Let's get them!" The voice yelled.

Sonic heard the sound of weapons being drawn and quick footsteps. The swords banged together a couple of times before he heard a scream, a yell, and another smash of glass. Sonic grabbed the door handle and threw it open, readying for whatever could be behind the door, yet he was blinded by a white light. Suddenly he awoke standing at the other side of the rubble gateway, back on Angel Island.

"Sonic! Let's go!" Knuckles yelled grabbing Sonic's arm and leading through.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You just stopped in your tracks, and starred off into space." Tails explained.

"Oh…" Sonic still didn't understand what happened.

They ran deeper into the forest led by Knuckles, as he knew where the shrine stood. They ran for what seemed like ten minutes before they saw the shrine enter sight. They ran into the clearing.

"Zero!" Sapphire yelled.

Zero, Eggman, and Chaos stood on the shrine, Zero stood over Rouge, pointing his finger at her. Shadow was crouched, as if injured, and Eggman held four Chaos Emeralds, Chaos held the rest. Eggman turned to them.

"Well, It seems we have a bunch of unwanted guests." Eggman said, "But your too late! We have what we need and your finished!"

To be continued…

© Copyright 2007


	15. Chapter 15: The Omega Emerald

Zero Sagas

Chapter 15: The Omega Emerald

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

"Too late?" Sapphire asked, "No! We can't be!"

Eggman laughed, "There is nothing you can do! This world will be ours!"

The Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly, they then encircled Lifeform 0, and began give him power.

"Hahaha!" He laughed, "Get ready to die!"

Lifeform 0 pointed his finger at Sonic, suddenly a flash of black light erupted in front of him, a solider in black armor wielding a sword stood where the black light faded.

"Don't worry!" Knuckles approached the knight, "I fought one of these in a dream, they get stronger and faster, we just need to destroy it outright!"

Knuckles ran to the solider and punched it with all his strength and the knight fell over. Knuckles jumped on it and punched the knight's head with all his strength, causing the knight to slump over, lifeless.

"Impressive," Lifeform 0 said, "You're pretty strong." He pointed his finger again and this time several more appeared. He then revived the fallen knight. "Now I will make them stronger!" he pointed his finger and they began to glow black.

"We must stop him!" Sapphire said to Sonic, "If this goes on much longer then the world will be doomed!"

"No problem!" Sonic sped past the knights and up to the altar.

"Not so fast!" Chaos was about to intercept Sonic, yet he was knocked to the ground by a black figure, he looked up and saw Shadow standing over him.

"You're my opponent." Shadow cracked his knuckles, "You lied to us… you said you would give us a wish, to revive Maria, and for that I will kill you!"

Sapphire, Haze, Julia, Michelle, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails began to fight off the knights. Dodging swings that could cut them in two they struck back, every time they destroyed one, Lifeform 0 would revive them, stronger, faster, and tougher. Sonic rushed up the altar, but was stopped by Eggman.

"I'll destroy you, blue rat!" Eggman laughed and pushed some buttons on his walker.

His walker shot out some missiles, yet Sonic easily dodged them. He flipped over the walker and kicked it in the back with all his might, causing the walker to tumble down the altars steps.

"Argh!" Eggman yelled, amazingly his walker landed on its feet, "Now I'll get you!" Eggman tried to make his walker move forward, yet nothing happened. "What's going on?" Eggman looked down and saw Knuckles holding onto the walker's leg. "Let go, knuckle-head!

"You're not going anywhere Eggman." Knuckles grinned, "You're a threat to the Master Emerald and I'm going to have to remove you!"

Eggman pressed a couple buttons on his walker, opening a slot on the leg that Knuckles was clutching to, "I guess I'll just have to burn you off!" Eggman pressed another button, suddenly the jet booster activated, scorching Knuckles.

"Rrrrgh!" Knuckles growled as he was forced to let go, from pain of the fire.

Sonic rushed up to Lifeform 0 and stepped into fighting stance.

"It's finally time to end this," Lifeform 0 began, "This time… I will kill you and then the world will be mine!"

"Not over my dead body!" Sonic clenched his fists ready for battle.

Suddenly Lifeform 0 vanished, Sonic vanished a second after him. Sonic rushed down the alter at the extremely fast form of Lifeform 0.

"Lets see how strong you really are!" Lifeform 0 said looking back at Sonic.

He then stopped on a dime and swung his fist at Sonic's face with deadly speed, yet Sonic easily blocked it with his own speed. Sonic tried to sweep kick Lifeform 0 but he flipped backwards away from Sonic's leg. Lifeform 0 then sped off into the woods, Sonic following shortly behind.

Sonic jumped from tree trunk to tree trunk after him, flipping off trees, avoiding low hanging branches. Sonic flipped over a tree and landed straight in Lifeform 0's path, and swung his fist towards Lifeform 0's face, yet he saw it coming and dodged under it. Then he swung his fist at Sonic's stomach, yet Sonic grabbed it with his free hand, Sonic then pushed him back, causing Lifeform 0 and Sonic to skid away from each other.

"Impressive" Lifeform 0 said, "You are stronger then the echidna."

They sped off into the distance eyeing each other, daring one another to attack. At the exact same movement they flipped off a nearby tree and swung fists at each other, but they were both blocked by each others open hand, as if fighting a mirror, they both attempted to kick each other, yet they were blocked by their legs. Once again they landed at a stale mate.

'Dang it…' Sonic thought. 'It's as if he is moving exactly as me, strength, speed, it's as if I'm fighting myself.'

They sped off again, dodging lighting fast blows, kicks that could break rocks, as if they were fighting in perfect sync, not a second off.

Meanwhile…

'He's pretty strong, but he's not nearly as fast as me.' Shadow thought to himself. Shadow dodged a fury of blows that could destroy mountains; 'If I use my speed to my advantage then he won't be a match to me.'

Shadow dodged another one of Chaos' swings, and then quickly punched him in the face, Chaos couldn't even see it until it hit home. Shadow then dealt a fury of lighting quick blows that Chaos had no chance of dodging, or even reacting to. Shadow kicked him in the chest then activated his booster shoes, flipping off Chaos' chest and into the air.

"Argh!" Chaos yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hm… Pathetic…" Shadow scoffed to himself as he ran off to fight the Dark Knights.

Meanwhile…

Sonic and Lifeform 0 had reversed directions and were on their way back. Blow after blow collided with each other as they fought in sync, eventually they made their way back to the alter, as they ran up the steps the Chaos Emeralds began to glow. Suddenly, with unexpected speed Lifeform 0 kicked him in the chest, knocking him down the steps onto the ground.

"You're very powerful hedgehog." Lifeform 0 said, "And you…" He said looking at Chaos, who managed to get to his knees, "You are pathetic."

"No! My lord I apologize for my failure but I can-

Suddenly a gray beam shot through his chest, his lifeless form falling to the ground.

"No!" Sonic yelled.

"I can't have the weak working for me," He chuckled to himself, "Now I will summon power like you've never seen before!" Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds began to circle the Master Emerald, Lifeform 0 flipped and landed on top of the Master Emerald, the area around the alter began to glow.

Sonic and Shadow ran up towards the alter.

"Chaos Control!"

Suddenly the area around them vanished, as if less then a second passed they stood inside a forest, Sonic looked around and noticed the Master Emerald floated over what seemed like an alter, the Chaos Emeralds sat on seven pillars that encircled the shrine, Lifeform 0 stood just before the center of the alter.

Sonic was about to move when suddenly the air around the alter seemed to feel colder, the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald began to glow brightly before they shot beams of energy into the center of the shrine. A blinding black light erupted and when it faded there stood a clear black version of the Master Emerald.

"Behold…" Lifeform 0 smirked evilly, "The Omega Emerald!"

To be continued…

© Copyright 2007


	16. Chapter 16: Battling Diferent Dimensions

Zero Sagas

Chapter 16: Battling Different Dimensions

(A/N), I own Zero, Sapphire, Nightmare, and Lifeform 0. I also own the idea of Zero Sagas. I DON'T own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles ect. They belong to their respectful owners.

"Behold…" Lifeform 0 smirked evilly, "The Omega Emerald!"

Sonic began to feel colder and colder, its as though he was loosing his emotions, as if he was being ripped to shreds by the energy. Shadow also felt the same way, he looked around then spotted a flower by him, the flower slowly fell down, lifeless.

"Sonic," Shadow began, "The energy of the Omega Emerald seems to be sucking all the life out of this world, soon this world will become no more, we have to destroy it!"

"Yeah… Shadow, we have to go super, using the Chaos Emeralds."

"But how can we do that?" Shadow asked, "The Chaos Emeralds are nothing now."

"It seems that way," Sonic said, "But you can still use the good power of the Chaos Emeralds, even though he took all the other parts we can still use it."

"Alright, but how can we get them?"

"Just follow my lead." Sonic said.

Lifeform 0 looked around, "Well then, I guess I'll just destroy you now!"

Suddenly the Omega Emerald shot a black beam at Lifeform 0, enveloping him in energy,

"Now!" Sonic shouted.

They both ran as fast as they could, Lifeform 0, confused, didn't move. In the second that past they managed to grab all the Chaos Emeralds and held them in their arms.

"It's pointless to hold those!" Lifeform 0 said, "They are powerless!"

The Chaos Emeralds began to circle Sonic and Shadow. In a flash of golden light they became Super Sonic and Super Shadow, suddenly a flash of black light enveloped Lifeform 0, when the light faded, Lifeform 0 floated in mid-air glowing white gold.

"It's too late fools! I'm in perfect form! There is no way you can win!"

"We'll just see about that!" Sonic grinned.

In a split second they were in the sky, as if they hadn't even moved. Sonic and Shadow flew at Lifeform 0 and began to pelt him with attacks so fast they couldn't be seen. Yet Lifeform 0 managed to block them all apparently without even moving. He then simultaneously punched both Sonic and Shadow. They flew through the sky due to the strength of the attack, but before they could react he was behind them. Lifeform 0 kicked them back and forth, as if they were just ping-pong balls. Before he could kick them again Shadow rolled past his foot and grabbed him, Sonic flipped upright and began to pelt him with extremely powerful attacks.

After a couple minutes of taking major blows he shot a wave of energy all around him, flinging them from him. They then flew to each other and began to exchange blows, Sonic and Shadow on par with Lifeform 0. Shadow warped behind him and kicked him in the back, making him soar through the sky, Sonic appeared in his projectory and hit him back to Shadow.

"Coming your way!" Sonic smartly commented.

"Back to you." Shadow replied kicking him back.

They kicked him back and forth until he stopped in mid air. He then began to shoot white beams at Sonic and Shadow. They easily dodged them until one of the beams managed to scrape Shadow's side, suddenly he felt weak.

"Argh!" Shadow yelped in pain, "What's going on?"

Slowly he began to change back into his normal self.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled rushing over to him.

"Here, take the rest of my super energy, somehow that beam he shot managed to seep up my power, I'll go back and help the others." Shadow activated his jet boosters, he then pointed his hands at Sonic and let his energy drift into him, and he then descended back down into the forest.

"You can't beat me!" Lifeform 0 said mockingly, "The two of you combined couldn't beat me… you think you can defeat me alone?"

"I'm not alone…" Sonic realized.

"Huh?"

"… I'm not alone! I have my friends, loved ones who I want to protect, lives I have to save, that is why I'm not alone, and I'll defeat you!!" Sonic began to glow white, his quills suddenly were enveloped with white Shadow styled highlights.

"What is this strange power???" Lifeform 0 said, confused.

"I'll save the lives of my friends! Even if it means destroying both of us!" Sonic began to glow brighter and brighter.

The light blinded Lifeform 0, he tried to squint to see through it but he couldn't, he had to block his eyes. Sonic felt as though his arms moved on their own as if they moved through the air forming strange mage like seals, he moved his arms back and felt a mass of pure energy form in his hands.

"Raaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Sonic pushed his arms forward and felt a ray of energy shoot at directly at Lifeform 0.

"NOOO!!!!" Lifeform 0 shouted as the ray hit him dead on.

Meanwhile…

Shadow landed in the forest, he looked around and saw Sapphire, Haze, Michelle, Knuckles, and an unconscious Eggman away from the alter.

"Oh no…" Sapphire said, "The Omega Emerald… If this goes on much longer the world will be doomed!"

Shadow turned away from them and looked up at the figure of Sonic blasting Lifeform 0 with a ray. "Don't worry… Its all under control."

They watched as the beam hit Lifeform 0 dead on, both of the figures descended and landed on the ground, a short distance away from them.

Sonic looked and saw Lifeform 0 floating in mid-air, eyes half closed. He then blinked a couple of times and looked around. He put a hand to his forehead then lowered it.

"Where am I?" He said in a peaceful, different voice.

"Z-Zero…" Sapphire said, tears filling her eyes.

"Sapphire? Is that you?" Zero turned.

"ZERO!!!" Sapphire ran and embraced him, bawling her eyes out.

Sonic felt as though things were getting better, yet noticed the Omega Emerald pulsating he turned to Zero. "Hey! Zero! What are we going to do about the crazy black emerald?"

Zero looked at the Omega Emerald, he then looked back to Sonic. "We need an incredible power to attack it, doing that will stop the pulsating of the emerald." Zero looked at Sapphire's crying form, "Me…"

Sapphire looked up, "You? What do you mean you?

"I must be the one to do it, I will have to enter the Omega Emerald, to save everyone here…"

"But Zero! If you do that you'll-

"Yes, I know, but it will make the world a better place, I am cursed by the evil, you all can have happy futures, I am stuck with this evil spirit… I must go now, I don't know how much longer I have until I am taken over again."

"Zero! Please don't go! Please don't leave me again!!!" Sapphire yelled.

"I'm sorry Sapphire… Farewell…" Zero said.

He turned and flew into the air. Sapphire tried to chase after him, but was stopped by Michelle and Julia. As if the world was silent Sonic and Shadow warped them away back to Angel Island. In the distance they saw the figure of Zero fly at the location of the emerald, suddenly there was a huge explosion. Sapphire fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, as if there was a hole in her chest.

"He was brave and heroic, resisting evil to save his friends…" Sonic said, "Zero the Hedgehog."

Sapphire crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked at the giant explosion cloud in the distance, she buried her face in the grass and cried. Michelle and Julia watching sadly.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Darkness had fell on Angel Island, people had already left, a familiar light blue hedgehog sat in front of a headstone, crying lightly.

"You ok?" Haze said approaching Sapphire.

"…Not really…" She said, staring at the headstone.

Haze approached Sapphire and put her hand on Sapphire's shoulder reassuringly, she then looked at the headstone, and what was etched on it. _Zero the Hedgehog, A Hero that gave his life for what he believed in._

"… I'm going to miss him." Sapphire said after what seemed a couple minutes of silence, "We never really got to know each other… I'm going to miss him."

"Yeah…" Haze sighed and looked down at Sapphire. "C'mon… Let's go home."

Haze helped Sapphire to her feet; they then turned and left the graveyard, heading to their new home.

Meanwhile…

Meru the Tigress walked the path she had always taken to her favorite star gazing hill, her black clothes seemed to camouflage her into the night, making her nearly invisible. It was dark and she always liked stargazing before she went home to sleep. Meru loved how her planet, the planet of Aerien, always had a wonderful view of the stars at night. It was as if they were closer to the stars Meru had always said, or that the sky was magnified so that the stars were more beautiful then normal.

She walked up her favorite hill and fell on her back, the cool grass contrasting the warm summer nights; she also felt the grass between her toes, nice and cool. She watched the stars, twinkle, shine; enjoying every moment of it, until eventually she dozed off. What seemed like a second later she heard a distance sound; she opened her eyes and sat up.

"A comet?" Meru said thinking for a second, "I don't remember hearing that any comets were coming anytime soon…" Up in the sky a gray comet flashed across the sky, suddenly it crashed in the forest near her. "Weird… That comet looked as if there was someone inside it…"

Meru jumped up and ran to where the comet had crashed.

The End.

© Copyright 2007


End file.
